If I fell
by LadyGeorge
Summary: Hermione had made a big mistake. She thought that going into that pensieve would be harmless... How wrong she was! What happens when a twenty year old Sirius falls into the future? Rated M for a reason. No longer canon since HBP came out. Please read and
1. Into My life

**Author's note:**

**This is my first Fanfiction ever! I would love it if you would review my story. Feel free to critique my writing, I can take criticism, please no flames. I need a beta-writer if anyone has the spare time and enjoys editing.**

**Each chapter will be alternating between Sirius and Hermione's points of view, starting with Hermione.**

**Keep in mind this is the summer before the trio's seventh year. According to JKR Hermione would be 18.**

**P.S. Do I really need to say that none of this is mine?** **Ah well, JKR owns all of these characters and settings.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Into my life**

It was with a heavy sense of foreboding that Hermione approached the daunting steps of Grimmauld place. She hadn't been to the deteriorating old manor since the Christmas of fifth year and she wasn't looking forward to reacquainting herself with the former home of Harry's now dead Godfather. She walked up to the door slowly and took a deep breath before pulling open the massive oak door. Quietly she crept down the hall and up the stairs, careful not to wake the portrait of Mrs. Black, that they had still been unsuccessful in removing. Hermione reached the top of the stairs and started down the hall to the door that would lead to the attic. She kept telling herself to turn back, run out of the house, go home, and pretend she had never gotten Harry's letter begging her for help. But that wasn't the person Hermione was, and as she climbed the stairs of the attic slowly she replayed Harry's desperate letter in her head in order to give herself the determination she needed to go on.

_Hermione,_

_I have the unfortunate task ahead of cleaning out the attic at Grimmauld place. Dumbledore thinks it would be 'therapeutic' for me to look through his old things. I need you and Ron to help me. I really don't think I can handle something like this on my own yet. You know I don't usually ask favors like this, especially during summer break but…_

_Well if you can, be here a week before term starts. You and Ron can stay the house until we leave for school._

_Seeya soon,_

_Harry_

Hermione reached the top of the stairs and was surprised to find her two best friends laughing hysterically. The were crouched next to each other on the floor peering at something.

"Hello boys," Hermione spoke cautiously.

"Mione, have a look!" Ron beckoned without looking up.

Hermione walked over to the pair and was shocked at what lay before them. An old photo album lay open to a page with the most surprising picture Hermione had ever seen. A young raven haired boy, about eleven stood in Hogwarts robes waving enthusiastically to them. His rosy cheeks were spread widely with a mirthful grin and he was missing one of his front teeth. The tie around his neck was tied tightly underneath his prominent double chin and the buttons on his school shirt were being strength tested due to the large pot-belly they covered. This rolie-polie of a child would have given Dudley a run for his money, if he hadn't looked so sweet. The sight of the child reduced Hermione to giggles, but her side split with laughter when she read the caption underneath.

"_Sirius – age eleven, first day of school at Hogwarts."_

Just the thought that the dashing, slightly arrogant Black, had ever been such a pudgy, nerdy child was enough to send the trio over the edge in their laughing fit. Hermione wasn't sure why she had thought this was a bad idea in the first place. Dumbledore was right, This would be therapeutic, for all of them. As the three of them dusted of their pants and got to work Hermione thought back on the events of the past year.

It had been right at the end of their fifth year that Sirius had passed through the viel, and Hermione could hardly believe more then a year had already passed them by. Throughout their sixth year of school Harry had been moodier then ever. Understandably so, he had, after all, lost the closest thing to a parent he'd ever had. It wasn't until the end of April, and the subsequent defeat of Voldemort that Hermione and Ron discovered the extent of the worries on Harry's mind. He had told his two closest friends nothing of the prophecy, and Hermione was at first angry at Harry for carrying this burden all himself. Fortunately for them Harry had made it through the final battle with Voldemort, although he still refused to share the details with anyone but Dumbledore. He claimed he just wasn't ready, and said he needed time to sort through it all.

They had lost many friends in the war and Hermione was sad to see her beloved Transfiguration professor pass on. Percy had also been a victim in the terrible battles with the death-eaters, ultimately sacrificing his life for his families'. Hermione thought that he must have been trying to make right all the terrible things he'd done to his family in the past. Lucius Malfoy was one of the fortunate casualties of the war, and after his death and the death of Voldemort, most of the death-eaters disappeared or were arrested. Still there were small contingents of anti-muggle violence sporadically throughout the globe, but this problem seemed trivial to what they had dealt with thus far.

Hermione shook all of her thoughts of the past out of her head and tried to focus on the task at hand. Something caught her attention. There was a strange glowing coming from the corner table of the attic. Hermione walked over and peered inside what seemed to be a clay bowl full of light. Hermione knew she had read about this somewhere, it appeared to be a pensieve. Before long she was leaning towards it to better view the scene playing out below her, little did she know the consequences of that action. All of a sudden Hermione felt a tickling sensation in the pit of her stomache as though she were on a particularly wild roller coaster. She felt herself being tugged into bowl in front of her, and she was floating towards the ground below her. Before long she had landed, quite gracefully, on her arse.

"Where the hell am I?" Hermione thought to herself as she stood up brushing the dirt off of her rear. She peered around the empty room and put her hands in her back pockets, as was her habit when she was thinking hard. "Who would preserve a memory of an empty room?" She wondered, taking in her surroundings. She was in some sort of a bedroom, not unlike one of the rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. There was a small bed in one corner of the room with black sheets, and a deep green comforter. On the wall opposite the door there was a writing desk devoid of anything but a few bits of old parchment, and a quill. There was a window at the north wall with an oak trunk underneath it. But this wasn't the Leaky Cauldron Hermione discovered as she looked out of the window. Below her was Hogsmeade village. This had to be the Three Broomsticks, she was certain of it. Hermione had just begun to grow bored with her surroundings when the door to the sparse room opened suddenly, and in walked a twenty year old Sirius Black looking through what appeared to be a stack of letters.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat out of fear and she began to try to explain her presence in his room, but Sirius just walked right past her.

"That's right," Hermione said to herself, "He can't see or hear me!"

The young Sirius crossed to the writing table at the wall and opened one of the letters. Hermione watched, still a bit shy and nervous, as Sirius cursed aloud and threw the letter in bin next to him. He opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out some new parchment and began writing furiously. Hermione crept up behind the disgruntled wizard and read the letter he was composing.

_Dear Albus,_

_I need your help! I was, yet again, denied entry to the Auror training program. They claim that I do not "Meet the Criteria" which means that they don't want anyone whose brother is a death-eater. I am growing anxious Albus. I respect your trust in giving me a position gaurding Hogwarts, but I need something with more excitement. I need to see action! Please Albus transfer me to a position for the Order that doesn't require 'laying low'or waiting around for something to happen._

_Sincerely yours,_

_SB_

No sooner had she finished the letter, then the room around Hermione began to swirl. She felt dizzy, yet euphoric... and was almost dissapointed when the swirling stopped. She now found herself in the same room as before, only now she faced the bed. Immediately Hemione was grateful that no one was around to see the blush that crept to cheeks. She giggled at the sight before her. Tangled in the sheets was the usually composed and graceful form of Sirius Black. He lay, shirtless, on his stomache. His head was turned to the side, and his mouth was wide open. Framing his face was his usually impossibly perfect hair, tangled from sleep.

Hermione gasped as a massive grey owl swooped past her and landed on the back of the sleeping man. Talons meeting flesh was enought to wake the man before her with a start and Hermione blushed, again, when he sat up to read the letter that had just been delivered. Try as she might, Hermione couldn't help but look at the toned chest and chiseled stomache that lay before her. All the memories she had of Sirius were of an emaciated, undernourished man in his forties. It was a sharp contrast to what she saw now. Still terribly thin, yet healthy and strong this younger man was very hansome. When looking at him there was no question that he was Sirius, but his face was so differant. He was vibrant and youthful, and there was still alot of laughter and mirth in those deep grey eyes. His hair was considerably shorter then her memories of him, althought still long by most standards. The black tresses came down just past his chin, and he tucked his hair behind his ear as read.

Hermione watched as her curiosity took priority over her bashfulness. All sense of propriety flew out the window as she climbed onto the bed with the shirtless man to read the letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_A great deal of consideration went into the offer I am about to place before you. I know you grow anxious, and I know that you hate to wait about for the action to come to you. However, I do feel it is foolish for you to go hunting the action. Please take time and think about my proposition. I would like for to come and live at Hogwarts. I have a few teaching postions opening up in the fall, and I think that you are more than qualified to fill one of them. I would give you your choice of..._

But she never got to finish the letter. At that precise moment the young man at her side jumped out of bed, knocking her to floor. It took her a moment to recover from her shock and realize that there should be no knocking of any kind in a pensieve. She shouldn't be visible at all, let alone able to be touched. But her shock was nothing to the shock of the young man before her. He had, two seconds before, been completely alone in his bedroom, now out of nowhere and strange girl lay sprawled out on his floor. Sirius was no stranger to unusual happenings, but this… well this was not normal even by wizarding standards.

Hermione got up and manically tried to think of a way out the pensieve, completely ignoring the questions flying from the mouth of the boy in front of her.

"Uh, uh… pensieve disappearo! Oh who am I kidding? Dissappearo? Like that would have worked. Think Hermione think! Um oh no this is bad." She continued waving her wand desperately while shouting every spell she'd ever heard.

"Look, Hello! Who the fuck are you? What are you doing here? Hello? Can you hear me? You! Crazy girl with the wand!"

"Look be quiet, I've messed this up real bad, and I'm trying to think!" Hermione spat at the stunned wizard.

At that very moment Hermione felt the familiar tickle in her stomache and saw the room swirl around her as she floated up and out of the pensieve. Relief flooded through her as she realized she was leaving the strange encounter behind her, but she made a mental note to do some research about this later.

The second her feet were planted firmly on the ground any sense of relief the young witch felt, melted like a popsicle in July. Before her stood Harry, pensieve in hand, wide-eyed and mouth agape. Ron was next to him, muttering incoherently and pointing at the shirtless, confused,twentyyear-old Sirius Black.

Chaos Ensued:

"JAMES!" Sirius shouted advancing on Harry. "What the hell is going on mate? Is this a joke? I just gota letter, and this girl appeared in my room, and then things started spinning…"

Harry stared back blankly, unsure whether to hug his dead godfather or run in fear.

Ron, however had begun to recover from his shock.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell did you do?"

"Ron, I … I don't know! I'm so confused. What do we do?"

"Will somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Shouted an impatient Sirius.

"Hermione, I think you should go send an owl to Dumbledore," Harry started, gaining his composure. "Ron, Um why don't you go get some firewhisky from downstairs, I think Sirius is going to need it."

Sirius had started to take in his surroundings and now realized that he was in hisparent's attic. He was becoming more and more anxious and was running his hands through his hair in desperation.

Hermione, who was used to being the level headed one, and giving orders, took to her new role as a follower and did as Harry told her. She got to the bedroom Harry slept in and found Hedwig asleep peacefully on his perch. She stepped over to the desk to her right and began to look about for parchment and a quill, when a thought struck her. Quickly, she ran out of Harry's room, grabbing one of his shirts from the floor, and bolted up the attic stairs. She threw Harry's shirt to Sirius who still had not calmed down and barked out a few quick orders, reclaiming her natural bossy role.

"_**James**_," she started, hoping that Harry would get the hint."Don't tell Sirius anything yet. Ron stop taking shots of the whisky. Sirius sit down and shut up. I'm going to floo into Dumbledore's fire and tell him what is going on."

As quickly as she came, Hermione had gone. She flew down the stairs and was in the foyer of the Black house in no time. She made her way to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder from the mantel.

"Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts" She coughed into the fire and stuck her head into the green flames. Dumbledore, to her surprise, was sitting in front of the fire waiting for her.

"Ah miss Granger, I was expecting you. I'm on my way right now, in fact. Now please move aside."

No sooner had Hermione moved away from the fire then the wise old man stepped through, and headed towards the stairs. She followed behind quickly, and they reached the attic in no time. Sirius jumped to his feet when he saw Dumbledore enter the room and began firing questions at him quicker then Hermione thought Dumbledore could ever answer.

The headmaster turned to Hermione and Ron and asked them to leave the three of them alone for the moment. Reluctantly, Hermione obeyed and followed Ron Down the stairs and into the kitchen to wait.


	2. It's only me, It's not my mind

**Author's Note: I didn't think about this until _after_ I posted the first chapter. I'm not really writing in P.O.V., I'm writing in third person limited. But I am still switching from Hermione to Sirius. If that makes any sense.**

**Thanks to Silveni and Amrawo for the kind reviews.**

**And thank you for the compliment Silveni, I was trying to make it both original and logical (or as logical as it can be considering the situation). I Love Sirius/Hermione fics but most of them are either unbelievable or unoriginal.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - It's only me, it's not my mind**

**:_Sirius' p.o.v. (or whatever):_**

It was a lot to take in in one brief afternoon.

Sirius had been taking a nap (the only way to pass the time) in his rented room at the Three Broomsticks when he had been awoken, rather rudely, by one of Hogwarts' owls. He sat up to read what he hoped was a response to his plea for a transfer within the Order. After finishing the letter (he honestly couldn't remember its contents after the confusion that followed) he got out of bed to send a response, and out of nowhere a young girl landed gracelessly on his floor.

Everything that followed, happened so quickly that Sirius didn't know what to make of it all. Looking back on all of it now, he realized that he should have picked up on what was going on a bit sooner, but he had been in no state of mind to think logically. Sirius lay in bed running the events over and over through his mind trying to take all of it in. But it was all so absurd! If someone had told him that morning that by midnight he would be sleeping in his old room at his parents house, that was now occupied by members of the Order… well he would have done more than just laugh in their face. He would have made an emergency call to Saint Mungo's!

Yet again he ran through the sequence of events and scolded himself for not figuring it all out. He should have known when that familiar tickle in his stomach happened, and the room began to spin that he was leaving a pensieve. Now he never would have guessed that it was _his_ pensieve, but that should have been made clear after he landed in his parents' attic. His first reaction when he landed was relief. He had thought that it was James standing in front of him. He never took the glasses or the green eyes into consideration. When the mystery girl appeared next to him and knew the boys in the room, that should have been another clue. HE was the outsider here. HE was the one that didn't belong. But why wouldn't he belong here, in HIS attic? Well the answer was simple now, it was nearly twenty years into the future.

When Dumbledore had shown up Sirius had been sitting on the floor trying to regain his composure, and plotting how he was going to get the wand out of the fake James' hand. Never before had the sight of one person elicited such relief and confusion at the same time, as when he saw Albus Dumbledore walk into the room with the mystery girl in toe. He realized that these people must not be enemies if they are with Albus, but WHY were they in his attic?

Sirius sighed and rolled in his bed trying to get comfortable enough to invite sleep. What was wrong? He never had trouble sleeping before! No matter what was going on in his life he could always fall right to sleep whenever he wanted. Then it hit him. He thought about what Albus had told him, maybe he couldn't sleep because he wasn't real. He thought back on the conversation they'd had hours earlier on the floor of the attic.

"Sirius, try to remain calm. What I am about to tell you will come as a bit of a shock, but rest assured that everything is okay, and no one is in danger," The headmaster bagan.

"So then Lily and James… They're okay?" Sirius asked.

"Well no, actually they are dead. As is Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin has been in Saint Mungo's for three months now. But other then that… Well actually you are dead too."

"WHAT!" Sirius' head was spinning he didn't know where to log all of the information he had just received. "So when you just said 'everyone is safe' what you meant was 'everyone is dead, including yourself'!"

"No, Remus isn't dead," Dumbledore corrected. "And I didn't want to tell you this so candidly, but I had to be honest. Now please try to remain calm and I will explain everything…"

And he did, for the most part. Dumbledore explained all about the death of James and Lily, the twelve years Sirius had spent in prison, his rescue, his own death, and the war that followed.

"Now I know you are probably wondering how you could be sitting here alive and well if you are dead." Albus continued, " And I must say I am wondering that very thing myself. What I have gathered must have happened is this: You are not you. Well, not really anyways. You are a memory of yourself, logged in a pensieve. Now, pensieve's generally have very thick protection spells on them guarding the memories from having any interaction with the person viewing them. Now I will admit my fault in this situation. I had given you, well the dead you, when you were alive that is… a pensieve to guard certain memories in. But, I had tampered with it first. I was afraid that if something happened to you, it would send Harry into some sort of irreversible depression, and I wanted him to have some way to communicate with you if that were to happen. So I lowered the power of the protection spells on the pensieve so that Harry would have the ability to talk or interact with you. And that is why I had asked him to clean out the attic. I knew Harry would be overcome with curiosity and go into the pensieve. I had not planned on Hermione finding it. And I had not planned on Someone outside of the pensieve retrieving the person inside. When that happened, my spells backfired and the pensieve ejected you as well as Hermione. Are you following me?"

"Yeah, I uh think so… What your saying is that I am a memory of myself and that I have been reliving the same scene inside some old bowl over and over again for the past twenty years?" Sirius asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, but now that you are out I am afraid I don't know how to put you back in." Dumbledore confessed.

"NO! I don't want to be put back in! Please leave me out." Sirius begged.

"Well I suppose that would be a grand idea, if you think you can handle it. You are stepping into a new world. Few things are same."

"Yes, It may take some time, but please let me stay here." Sirius replied, "I can't bare the thought of living the same moments over and over again for all of eternity!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Alright then, but there are a few things we must take care of. We can't have a dead, convicted murderer running the streets, now can we. I'll send an owl to our new Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasly…"

"ARTHUR WEASLEY? Damn things _have_ changed," proclaimed Sirius.

"Yes things have. Now I suggest that you and Harry get acquainted seeing as you've lost your best friend and he has lost his Godfather. I think you two will be very good for each other, a strange sort of copy of the ones you've lost. I'll go settle things with the ministry." Dumbledore turned to leave, "Oh, but before I forget. We _are_ in need of a Transfiguration professor and new Head of Gryffindor House if you're interested. I know you politely declined my last offer, but seeing as there is no more war to fight, you don't have anything better to do."

"I'll need some time to think on it Professor, thanks." Sirius smiled as Harry's face lit up at the suggestion.

Now he closed his eyes again trying to shut out the memories of that day. Trying to fight back the tears that had been threatening to spill for hours. Trying not to cry at the loss of his best friend. 'It is what James would want,' he thought, 'He would want me to be happy, and move on, and take care of his son.'

And with that Sirius rolled over, shut his eyes and let much deserved sleep take over him.

A series of fitful dreams were all the met the tortured soul when he finally found the sleep he so desperately sought. He was unaware of the noise he made as he had nightmare after nightmare about all the possible ways James had died.

He was awoken with a start when the mystery girl appeared at his bedside with a cool wet cloth for his forehead.

"Shh... Sirius it is only a dream," She whispered smiling sweetly. "Everything is going to be okay."

Sirius took in the young woman before him and noticed her beauty for the first time. Her long, Chocolate brown hair fell about her head like a halo of curls, and her deep blue eyes held so much compassion for him. A sweet smile spread across her full pink lips, revealing just a hint of her pearly teeth. how could a stranger care so much about him? Or was she a stranger?

"Um, sorry but, what is your name?" he asked the mystery girl, his voice still husky from sleep.

The goddess before him chuckled softly and replied, "I'm Hermione. Harry and I saved you from Dementors in our third year. I think Professor Dumbledore told you about that."

"Oh, that's right," Sirius remembered now, "Do you make it a habit to rescue men from strange prisons?"

"Only the impossibly charming ones," Hermione replied leaving the room. "Now go back to sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that was confusing. I know this is moving a bit fast, but once I get into the main plotline it will slow down a little. **


	3. Good Morning, Good Morning

**A/N: Alrighty, I hope I canmake these daily updates a habit! Some deliciouslyintriguing plot twists are forming in the story... but you'll have to wait a few chappies to get to them.**

**Oh, and anyone who is waiting on pins and needles for HG/SB to hook up, don't hold your breath. It is going to take awhile for things to develop. I just don't think I can stay true to their characters _and_ rush into a romance. Plus I am an aweful tease. But Don't worry it _will _happen.**

**A very special THANK YOU to my beautifully talented beta, and official wall that I will bounce Ideas off of - Padfootz-Luvr.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3 - Good Morning, Good Morning**

The golden sunlight peeked through the curtains of the bedroom Hermione slept in, heat falling on her body, warming her face and gently nudging her awake. She stirred as she slowly drifted out of dreamland and into the land of the conscious. She stretched her arms above her head, yawning for good measure, as she peeked at the clock on the bedside table.

"Seven-Thirty on the nose," Hermione said to herself, pleased with accuracy of her internal clock.

Hermione had always been an early riser, relishing in the hours she could spend alone reading, studying, or just lost in thought. This morning, Hermione decided cooking breakfast for the boys was a worthy use of her very valuable alone time.

Hermione got out of bed, shivering as her bare feet met the freezing hardwood floors of the old house. She crossed to the dresser, pulling out some clothes, and made her way to the bathroom in the hall. After her very thorough morning routine of brushing her teeth, washing her face, and untangling her matted curls she stepped into the steaming hot shower, sighing contentedly. As was her custom in the shower, Hermione's mind began to drift finding its way to the previous days' events.

_She and Ron sat at the kitchen table, in shocked silence, for what seemed like hours as both their Headmaster and their best friend explained to Sirius his current situation upstairs. The whole time they waited Hermione was internally berating herself for being so careless. _How could she have let those boys rub off on her so much? They were the dangerously curious ones, not her! How could she be so stupid? _Needless to say she was quite relieved when Harry finally made his way downstairs, at nearly midnight, and filled them in. Hermione was thrilled that Sirius would be staying in the present, partly because Harry would have his Godfather back (sort of), but mostly because it meant that she hadn't screwed up too terribly._

Hermione stepped out of the shower and muttered a quick drying spell, thankful that she was of legal age to do magic outside of Hogwarts. She took a long look in the mirror and sighed.

"It's a lost cause," She thought to herself, taking in her appearance. She was a very tiny girl, slightly shorter then average, and terribly thin. The previous year had wreaked havoc on her body with all of the training and stress. She, like Harry, couldn't eat when feeling intense emotion and had therefore lost a lot of weight. Now that the war was over and things were settling down, she hoped she could start paying more attention to her health...starting with her appetite. She pulled on her faded blue jeans and white tee shirt and set her attention to her hair. It was getting very long and Hermione thought a great deal about cutting it. However she knew that the length had tamed her hair from wild and frizzy to elegant soft curls. Consequently she let her hair hang as she always did, coming down to the sleeve of her shirt.

Hermione made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, surprised at the sight that greeted her.

"Harry! You're up awfully early," Hermione said to her friend.

"Yeah, well last night I slept well for the first time in…well, in _years_ actually," Harry replied, looking surprised at his own response. "So I was feeling rested enough and thought I'd come downstairs to see you."

"Well, thanks for the company. Want any breakfast?" Hermione asked pulling out pans from the cabinet.

"Please and thanks!" Ron answered for him, entering the kitchen, looking pleasantly disheveled.

"Well, this is a surprise. I'm not used to you boys being up until_after_ you smell the food." Hermione commented as she began cracking eggs into the pan.

"Hermy, will you do some pancakes and toast while your at it?" Ron asked, using the nickname Grawp had given her long ago.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, pretending to be irritated, but secretly grateful that her two best friends were alive and well. She would never let them know it, but she would have made a Christmas feast right then and there if they'd asked for it. She was just so happy that they had all made it through the war.

"You know what's funny?" Ron asked , starting in on an apple, "You-know-who _always_ waited until the end of the year to pull something! I mean like we weren't gonna figure it out _eventually_. In fact, I had bet that he would've waited until the end of our seventh year for the final attack, like some big finale or something."

Harry laughed, "You know, you're right Ron! Why _did_ he always wait until the end of the year? I mean, was that the only time his calendar was free or something? Like 'Wormtail, tell me what's on the schedule for June?' 'Well master, you've got a family reunion on the twentieth, then you have to kill the boy-who-would-not-die, shortly followed by complete world domination.'"

Hermione was nearly in tears from laughter by the time she added, "Maybe he went into hibernation during the winter, or some kind of evil-villain hyper sleep."

The trio laughed, fully worthy of their carefree attitude towards serious and dangerous events from their past. They deserved the laughter; in fact, they needed it. They had barely survived the past six months, and the only thing that kept them sane was joking about things that none of them honestly found funny. Their laughter grew and eventually stirred the sleeping man upstairs, and drew him into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"What's so funny?" Sirius mumbled, still groggy.

The trio stopped laughing immediately and exchanged glances. _What should they say? What should they do? Was he okay? _Hermione didn't know how to react. There is no rule anywhere telling you the proper etiquette for this situation. Nowhere is there any information in any book saying, "When you wake the sleeping memory of a dead man, be sure to…", and Hermione, for all of her smarts and reasoning, was lost if there was no book to reference something in.

Sirius, not missing a beat, was the first to speak, "What's the matter? You all look like you've just seen a ghost. I mean come on, your laughing was loud enough to wake the dead...Honestly, you're looking at me like I'm dead man walking or something."

Hermione couldn't help herself she exploded in a fit of giggles, overcome by Sirius' witty and timely use of clichés. The boys too, realized that he _had _in fact been teasing them, and joined Hermione in her laughter.

Four people sat around a kitchen table, full from a good breakfast, and happy to be alive. Sirius, who had always been a care-free spirit had decided to just go along with this new life. He had, after all, gotten what he had asked for: adventure, excitement, mystery. Although it hadn't been what he'd had in mind, he knew this life brought more opportunity then a life spent imprisoned and then tragically cut short, and he was grateful.

A great barn owl appeared at the window above the sink and tapped rapidly to be let in. Harry stood, took the letters from its claw and closed the window behind him.

"Hogwarts letters!" Harry exclaimed passing one to each occupant at the table, even Sirius.

Ron and Hermione looked at Sirius, curious as to why he had also received a letter. Sirius simply ignored their questioning stares and opened his letter.

_Mr. Black,_

_I do hope that you have given thought to my offer. Term starts next week, and I desperately need a Transfiguration professor. I trust that you will make the right decision and get back to me shortly._

_On a lighter note, I have spoken with Arthur Wealsey and his official response can be found in the envelope._

_Have a pleasant afternoon,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Sirius smiled at the old man thinking that when he had said 'I trust that you will make the right decision' he had really meant, 'I trust you will accept the teaching position'. he put that letter aside and opened the one from Arthur.

_Dear Albus,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I must say, that you gave me quite a shock with that last letter you sent! Is it really true? Sirius Black, alive and well? I am so thrilled! Of coarse no charges will be pressed, seeing as we both know that he actually didn't kill all of those people, but I've released an official response that will hopefully appease the public. _

"Mr. Black cannot and will not be charged for crimes that he did not have the opportunity to commit. He is a free and innocent man, and shall be treated as such."

_How's that? I visited Remus Lupin last week in the hospital and I am pleased to see his recovery is coming along nicely. I daresay that he will be in good health and great spirits be the time start of term rolls around. I think that you've made a wise choice in giving him his old position back._

_Best Wishes,_

_Arthur Weasley_

Sirius put down the letter and glanced up at six eyes focused, unblinking, at him. He smiled inwardly, making his decision.

"Are those your school lists?" He asked, knowing the answer, "Why don't we go to Diagon Alley today. You need new books, and I am in desperate need of some clothes."

Harry ignored Sirius' suggestion and asked, "So, are you taking the job?"

"He's been offered a job!" Hermione and Ron said, almost in unison.

"I'm gonna run up and grab a quick shower. Ron, you look about my size, can I borrow some clothes?" Sirius asked, ignoring the trio's questions. "Thanks mate. You boys better get dressed. And Hermione, since your already ahead of the game, could you write a quick note to Dumbledore. Tell him 'I've got nothing better to do.' He'll know what I mean."

"Sirius! Are you taking the job or not?" Harry yelled at Sirius' back. His Godfather was already in the hallway heading for the stairs.

"Shh, Harry! You'll wake Mother!" Sirius replied in a mock whisper, and disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N2: I couldn't resist putting that conversation about Voldemort in there. I have been wondering why he waits until the end of the summer for ages now! I just thought it was funny that JKR never has the characters pick up on that.**


	4. A day in the life

**A/N: I'm uploading two chapters today to make up for the lack of an update yesterday. I think I answer everones' questions in this chapter but just in case:**

**hidden-rose15****: You'll find out if he takes he the job in this chapter ;) And he wasn't being evasive so much as he was just being playful, and teasing.**

**Silveni****: Thanks for your question about Remus, it gave me new ideas! And you get all of your answers in this chapter. I rewrote it specifically for you!**

**amrawo****: Hermione is getting ready to go into herseventh year at Hogwarts. I read in an interview with JKR that Hermione's birthday was in September so she turned 12 in September of her first year. That would make her nearly eighteen in my story.**

**To my loverly beta: Mab was just me mispelling man ( I got a good laugh out of that one) and as you'll see, I did keep all of your suggestions in here. After rereading it, I noticed all of your little touches, and I really appreciate them. The added a lot to the story IMO.**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius stood in the entrance of Diagon Alley discussing their 'plan of action'.

"Harry why don't you and Ron take Sirius to his vault in Gringotts, and I'll go get all of our school books," Hermione suggested.

"I don't know if you ought to be alone Hermione," Harry argued, "One of us should go with you."

"Harry, don't be silly! All of that is over now. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Hell, half the time I have to take care of you and Ron as well!" she reminded him.

"Well, I guess it's alright then," Harry answered, knowing a direct order from Hermione was never open for discussion. "We can all meet in front of Ollivanders in half an hour."

And with that the four of them split up. Hermione was thrilled that she had a full thirty minutes alone in the book store. She made her way toFlourish and Blott's and walked inside, the doorway magically ringing, signalling that a customer had stepped over the threshold. Hermione stood at the entrance to her sanctuary and inhaled deeply. She loved the smell of aging paper and the leather binding of the book covers. If someone bottled that scent, they'd make a fortune just on selling it to her. She walked through the store, almost on tiptoes, as though this were some holy, sacred ground. She took her time looking through the shelves and shelves of books. It was like and endless supply of knowledge, all at her fingertips! She ran a delicate finger over the spine of an intriquing book entitled _An Extensive History on the Mastery and Usage of Summoning Charms_ when she heard it: the one sound she never wanted to hear when she was in _her _temple, _her_ sacred place.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the moodblud Granger."

Hermione didn't need to turn around to see who it was. She knew it was Draco Malfoy, and she cringed as he continued to speak to her.

"I must say, I'm surprised at you, Granger. I thought you would know better than to go out alone. You must know that I intend to repay you and your _friends _for what happened to my father," he threatened, the sneer evident in his voice.

Draco was shocked when Hermione turned to face him, and in place of the fear he was expecting to see, he saw irritation.

"You don't scare me, Malfoy," Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes.

It took Draco a moment to regain his composure. He was used to Hermione fearing him, or for her to be bubbling with anger. Now, however, she just treated him as though he were a nuisance: no more dangerous than a housefly, and twice as annoying.

"Well, I _will _scare you, Mudblood," he scowled. "You just wait. I'm headboy, and I have the power to make your life miserable!"

Hermione was startled by his last comment and had to think for a minute. She had gotten her letter that morning from Hogwarts and it didn't say anything about Headboy or Headgirl! She hadn't thought about the fact that it was her seventh year, and that someone would be chosen for this enormous responsibility. She had always taken for granted that she and Harry would be Headgirl and Headboy together. She had never even give it a second thought. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that Malfoy would be HeadBoy! What was Professor Dumbledore thinking?

"Shove off, Malfoy," was all she could think to say and she stormed over to the counter to collect her purchases.

Sirius could see by the look on Harry's face that he was worried. Looking down at his new wand in his hand, Sirius thought aloud: "I'm sure she'll be here any second."

Ron looked at him, panic in his eyes, and said, "You don't know her, Sirius, Hermione is _never_ late. She is punctual to a fault."

No sooner had the words left his mouth when Hermione came into view. Relief flooded over the three men's faces and they walked towards her, as quickly as they could without looking _too _worried.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, Hermione held up a hand and said, "I know, I know. But I thought that while I was there I should pick some things for Sirius." She handed the startled man a package and didn't wait for him to open it. "It's everything you're going to need for teaching Transfiguration."

The men looked at her open mouthed.

"How did you know Hermy?" Ron asked, impressed.

"Really, Ronald, when will you learn to use your deductive reasoning? I simply separated what I knew from what I didn't know, and filled in the holes with common sense!" She explained this all as though it were as simple as putting one foot in front of the other.

"Huh?" was the delayed reponse she received from Ron.

"There were two positions open; Transfiguration, and Defense. Remus will be getting out of the hospital in a few days, and, with a good deal of anti-werewolf sentiment gone, will most likely be filling the Defense position. Sirius told us that Transfiguration was his best subject, what with his being an animagus and all. Additionally, he had me write a letter to Dumbledore this morning saying 'I've nothing better to do'. Not to mention the fact that he would not have dragged us all down here to London just to buy clothes. He could do that anywhere." Hermione said most of this in one breath, and inhaled deeply when she was through before sighing.

"Wow," Sirius stated, "you're good."

"No, she's Hermione," Harry corrected.

"And I'm hungry!" Sirius announced with a gurgled agreement from his stomach. "Let's go have some icecream!"

"We just ate a huge breakfast!" Hermione said, shocked that anyone could be hungry this soon after a meal as large as they had eaten that morning.

"Why don't you two go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, while Ron and I go check some new brooms. Hermione, don't argue! The more you eat the better off you'll be," Harry advised.

"Alright, meet us back at the house when your done," she instucted as she and Sirius made their way in the opposite direction that Harry and Ron left in.

"Hermione, I've just remembered," Sirius began, "Dumbledore said last night that Remus was in St. Mungo's. In all of the chaos, I had forgotten to ask why."

"Oh, well the 'final battle' with Voldemort was hard on all of us," Hermione began, "We lost alot of people, including Professor McGonagoll. Remus was fighting alongside your cousin Tonks-er, I guess you would know her as Andromeda's daughter," Hermione added, remembering that if Sirius had known Tonks when he was twenty the Metamorphmagus would have had to be pretty young. Hermione took a breath before continuing: "Anyways, Remus was fighting alongside Tonks when a Deatheater threw a curse at her. Remus saw it coming before she did, and he pushed her out of the line of fire, catching the tail end of the curse himself."

"What spell was it?" Sirius asked.

"We don't know, and that's why he has taken so long to recover. Tonks didn't know it was coming so she didn't hear it, and Remus was out cold for days after, and couldn't tell any of the mediwitches what was wrong with him. They tried everything, but nothing seemed to be working, until one day he just started getting better. Nobody really knows why, Professor Dumbledore says its because werewolves heal more quickly than, well, non-werewolves. But no one knows for sure. Either way, he's doing alright now," Hermione finished, and they walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So, you were having bad dreams last night?" Hermione asked, desperate for conversation.

Sirius tried to conceal the blush creeping up in his cheeks. "Was I that loud?"

Hermione laughed, "Why else would I have gone to your room in the middle of the night?"

"I can think of a few reasons," Sirius winked.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, realizing that he obviously didn't want to talk about all this.

"So _'Hermy'_," Sirius began, putting extra emphasis on the nickname that she pretended to hate, "why didn't you want to go check out brooms with the guys?"

Hermione sat down at one of the outside tables to the icecream parlor and answered, "I don't like flying."

"You don't like flying!" Sirius asked, astounded. "Why the hell not?"

Hermione immediately became defensive and tried to justify her opinion, "Look, I've had really bad experiances with flying okay?"

"Like what," Sirius questioned, not letting her off the hook that easy. "Did you fall off of a broom?"

"No," Hermione said. She averted her eyes in shame before admitting, "I've never been on a broom before."

"Then how can you have bad flying experiances?" He laughed heartily.

"Well, my last flying experiance was on a Thestral that I couldn't even see, and the time before that I was on the back of a Hippogriff-"

"WOW!" Sirius interrupted. "I've always wanted to do that! What was it like?"

"It was terrifying! And you _have_ ridden on the back of a Hippogriff before," Hermione explained.

"Have not. Trust me, I would remember that!" He argued

"You have, when Harry and I helped rescue you in third year we flew on Buckbeak to get you out of the tower..."

"Oh yeah, I remember Dumbledore telling me that. Did I enjoy it?" Sirius asked softly, the smile fading from his face.

Hermione saw the regret flash in his eyes before he quickly hid it back inside. "You _loved_ it," she smiled.

"I'll bet you and I got along famously when I was alive," Sirius stated smiling at the beauty in front of him.

Hermione laughed aloud, "Hell no! I don't think you liked me at _all_. And I _certainly_ didn't respect you."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true," Sirius argued, wondering why on earth he could hold anything but respect and admiration for this intelligent young woman.

"It is, though," Hermione said, trying to get the attention of the witch who was _supposed _to be taking their order. "I was terribly bossy and a bit of a know-it-all."

"No, not _you_. I don't believe it," Sirius said sarcastically.

Hermione flashed him an evil look and continued, "Well you weren't perfect either, you know. You let Harry do whatever he wanted, and treated him more like he was James instead of your Godson."

"Good, I'm glad I wasn't a buzzkill as an old man." Sirius said, seeming pleased with himself as their waitress came over to their table.

"What can I get for you two?" The witch asked, totally unenthused.

"Two _giant_ banana splits!" Sirius ordered excitedly. The witch nodded and produced two enormous trays of icecream from thin air, before walking away without a word.

"How can you eat all this?" Hermione asked desperately, looking at the twinkle Sirius had in his eye.

"I have hollow legs," he admitted half-jokingly through a mouthful of icecream.

"You know, I thought your obsession with food was because you had practically starved to death in Azkaban, now I realize you're just a pig." Hermione said plainly.

"Now back to this flying business...Why didn't Harry ever teach you how to fly?" Sirius said, ignoring her last comment.

"Well he was busy with schoolwork, Quidditch, running the D.A... and what was that other thing? Oh yeah, _saving the world,"_ Hermione teased.

"Good point, " Sirius admitted laughing. "Well why don't you let me teach you how to fly."

"You've got to be kidding!" Hermione said with her mouth full of banana.

"I'm not. I love to fly, let me teach you. Please?" he begged.

"No!"

"Please?"

"Not a fucking chance! Now stop!" Hermione was absolutely petrified with the idea of getting on a broomstick.

"Well, lets make a deal then," He began, "I'll let you teach me something I don't want to learn if you let me teach you to fly."

Hermione contemplated this for a moment. She thought back to everything she knew about defending herself and realised that she was absolutely helpless if she didn't have wand. And what if Malfoy had been serious with his threat earlier? She knew it would be much more satisfying to beat the hell out of him rather then just hex him.

"I've got a better idea. I'll let you teach me how to fly, if you also teach me how to fight. Not with wands or magic, I mean _really_ fist fight!" She proposed excitedly.

Sirius couldn't believe his luck. He had offered the flying lesson in hopes that it would give him a chance to be alone with her. He couldn't help his attraction to Hermione. She was bossy, and stubborn, and brilliant, and perfect. He loved strong-willed women, and she was the strongest he'd met. So now instead of just a flying lesson he also got to spend time with her teaching her how to fight. He pictured them spending hours together, getting hot, and sweaty, and...Ah, sweaty, wonderfully sweaty, strong-willed Hermione.

"Uh yeah okay, I guess that's alright," He answered, trying to be nonchalant.

"So it's settled then, I guess I'll let you teach me to fly, and in return you'll also teach me to fight?"

"Right, but you have to actuallyget on the broom..."

"Okay" Hermione jeered, as he paid the bill. "Now let's get you some clothes. I suppose we should go into Muggle London for that."

Sirius nodded in agreement and they made their way out of Diagon Alley.

"NO, NO, NO!" Hermione exclaimed.

Sirius and Hermione had been to store after store after store, but to no avail. He just couldn't seem to comprehend the fact that it was no longer the seventies.

"Look, Mione, this is like culture shock! I mean, just yesterday it was perfectly okay to wear black jeans," Sirius whined.

"Well just yesterday it was twenty years ago for you, but now it isn't so snap out of it okay?" Hermione threw a pair of 'normal' jeans at him in frustration. "Any denim you wear must be blue. Faded, dark, dirty, whatever... IT HAS TO BE BLUE! Not black and NOT WHITE!"

Sirius realized at that moment that he had been so stupid before. Hermione didn't see him as a twenty year old peer. She saw him as forty-year-old Sirius, helpless and fashion-disabled. He would always be Harry's Godfather to her, and now he would be her teacher too! He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. And then he wanted to slap himself again for being upset. Why should he care that she didn't find him attractive? He'd only known her for a day, after all. Sure she was pretty-no, she was beautiful-but it wasn't not like he was in love with her or anything. He just thought she was cute. _Really cute..._Sirius shook himself out of his mental conflict and went into the dressing room to try on what felt like the eight-millionth pair of jeans. He pulled on a black tee shirt (one thing Hermione approved of enthusiastically) and walked out of the dressing room preparing himself for her disappointment.

Hermione stood outside of Sirius' dressing room, preparing herself for her disappointment, when a miracle happened: Sirius walked out of the dressing room in a pair of dark blue jeans and black shirt, and Hermione had to control herslef from giggling. Hermione _never _giggled, but Sirius was definitely giggle-worthy at that moment. For the first time, Hermione looked at the man in front of her and instead of seeing the old man she knew, she saw Sirius. The Sirius that was here now. Not the dead Sirius, _this_ Sirius. Twenty years old, drop-dead (she ignored the pun) gorgeous, and unfortunately her teacher. He looked at her with his slate grey eyes, barely visible throught the raven hair falling in his face, one sleek eyebrow lifted in the silent question: 'How do I look?' Her heart melted. That manwas sex on a stick, and unfortunately, off-limits.

"Those are good," She said plainly, trying not to smile. He grinned widely and went back into the dressing room (with newfound enthusiasm) to change into another pair. The second he was out of sight, Hermione giggled uncontrollably. She couldn't touch, but she could look right?


	5. Yesterday

**A/N: If I disappear for a week its because a cat 5 Hurricane is headed straight for my house! We have to evacuate so I might be computerless (and powerless) for awhile. I already have up to chapter eight written, and I'll try to upload them tonight before I leave. Rest assured, while I'm gone I'll still be writing and brainstorming, ready to update LOADS of chappies.**

**You guys have been SO wonderful with the reviews! Thank you Thank you! Keep 'em coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Yesterday**

Hermione stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express and sighed. So much had happened over the past week, and her brain needed time to catalog it. Time to store each memory in its proper place. One memory in particular was that of her conversation with Harry the previous night:

_Harry and Hermione sat alone in the large kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld place, drinking tea, and saying nothing. Their sixth year of school had been hard for Harry. He hadn't been able to handle Sirius' death, but he didn't want to talk about it. So whenever Harry had trouble sleeping, he would wake Hermione and they would go to the kitchens in Hogwarts and sit in silence and drink tea. It had become a custom for them. They both found inexplicable comfort in the things they shared without using words. But tonight, the day before the beginning of their final chapter at Hogwarts, was different. Harry broke their silence._

"_He's not Sirius." It was a plain and simple statement, but there was so much meaning behind it._

"_I know," Hermione replied._

"_He's so different. He is a totally different person. Like the _real _Sirius on Prozac or something," Harry hoped he was explaining himself okay. He should have known that Hermione knew it all anyways._

"_You feel guilty for liking him," she said, as wise as a sage._

"_Yes," Harry stated. "He's great. And so funny, and… alive."_

"_Don't you think that maybe the Sirius you lost wasn't the _real_ Sirius. Maybe that man was just a shadow of who Sirius was before." Hermione waited for Harry's reaction before continuing: "He was a tortured soul, Harry. He had lost anything that he had to be happy about. Those years in prison killed his spirit. Maybe the Sirius with us now is the real him. This is the man that was your father's best friend. This man is the one with the life and the happiness in his eyes. He hasn't had to live with Dementors for twelve years. You know what they do to you after a few seconds, imagine how much Sirius suffered. We were lucky that he was as lively as he was. Don't feel guilty, Harry; think of this as a gift. A chance for you to see Sirius the way he would have wanted you to know him."_

_Harry looked at Hermione, his emerald eyes full of unshed tears. He blinked them away quickly and smiled. "Thanks for the tea, Hermione. Good night."_

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station, letting all of the wary passengers out. It had been one of the most uneventful train rides of Hermione's life. Harry had slept most of the way, and Hermione had been forced to watch Ron and Luna play footsie and bat their eyes at each other the whole ride. It made her sick to watch the couple flirt shamelessly. Sick, and a little jealous. Hermione had never really had anyone that she could behave so sickeningly with. Victor had shown an interest in her during her fourth year, but she was too busy helping Harry to pay much attention to him. And then there had been Ron and her on-again off-again relationship for fifth and sixth year. But she didn't really count that, seeing as half of their time was spent sneaking around Harry, and the other half of their time was spent arguing. They never had this silly infatuation with each other, like Ron had with Luna. The reason for their eventual break-up had been the realization that they didn't really care about each other the way they thought they did. They were using each other for physical distraction from the war all around them. Their trysts in the night, their secret, hurried lovemaking had been something they had used so that they could spend the day thinking of ways to meet without anyone knowing, instead of thinking about the next Deatheater attack. And it had worked, for a time, but that was all over now. And now Hermione really wanted to be with someone.

She didn't want to fall in love, she just wanted to be infatuated with someone, and she wanted someone to be infatuated with her. She wanted someone of whom she could spend her days thinking, and someone she could spend her nights holding. In short, Hermione was bored, and she saw the only cure of her boredom to be some grand love affair. But she knew better than to kid herself: she was far to practical to be involved with someone and to be giddy and foolish. Every time she felt attracted to someone, she would ruin it by thinking about it too much or by over-analyzing things. It was with this hum drum, melancholy attitude that she stepped out of the train and into the cool evening air.

The feast had been exquisite. Just the way Sirius had remembered it from school days. One thing was for sure, he could really get used to these elaborate, all-you-can-eat meals at Hogwarts. It was thrilling and surreal seeing his old friend Moony. It was a wonderful reunion, but strange because of the fact that he was looking at a man who was so much older then himself. Yet it had really been only a few short weeks since he'd seen his friend's younger self.

Seeing old Snivellus was truly a bittersweet encounter. Bitter because he had the unfortunate prospect of working with him, sweet because Snape had not aged well, and looked miserable at the sight of the youthful and lively Sirius Black bounding up to the staff table like a leash-less puppy dog.

Things started to take a turn for the worrisome, however, when Professor Dumbledore gave his start-of-term speech. It came time for the new teacher to be introduced and the room grew shockingly still. After Sirius' name had been announced, there was a silence so severe it felt like there was a vacuum sucking the noise out of the room. Apparently, few had heard of Sirius' mysterious appearance; furthermore, those who had, had apparently thought it to be a rumor until right then. Sirius couldn't help but begin to worry and second guess his decision to be here, but then he saw Hermione. She smiled brightly at him and winked. He returned the smile, regaining confidence from her silent reassurance.

After the feast was over Sirius made a bee line for the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was talking to the new Head Girl, Lavender Brown. He crept up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Tomorrow night, Quidditch Pitch, seven-thirty…or else".

Hermione turned around to argue about the Flying lesson that she didn't want to have, but her new professor was already leaving the hall.

* * *

**A/N2: Sorry Snape fans, I wasn't putting Snape down. It is Sirius' opinion, not mine, and do you really think that Sirius would find snape attractive? Yeah, me neither.**


	6. Help!

**A/N: I Know it's been a LONg time, I am so sorry! It appears that my beta has disappeared. Ah well, I suppose these things happen. So please forgive some small errors. I checked, and checked, and checked again, but I am human and will mess up. If there is anyone else out there who would like to beta my story, just let me know.**

**Anyways on with the story, and keep up all the flattering reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Help!

Her first day of classes was a long one. Hermione had been expecting to enjoy Ancient Runes and history of magic. But she found that by the time lunch came around she was dying of anticipation, fear, and excitement. Part of her couldn't wait to see Sirius that evening on the quidditch pitch, but the other part of her knew that seeing him meant flying lesson. And she was not looking forward to that. Nevertheless, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her dreamy-raven haired Transfiguration professor out of her head! A few times she had seen him in the hall that day, and each sighting was like a little present. Her Heart would skip a few beats, and she would wave give a passing greeting. He looked so dashing in his teacher's robes. He almost look like a responsible, mature, professional… almost.

Needless to say, by the time Seven-thirty rolled around Hermione was such a confusing jumble of nerves, that she was afraid she wouldn't be able to walk straight, let alone fly. Fortunately for her, Sirius was late, or she was early, and she had time alone on the pitch to regain some composure.

Sirius' first day of class hadn't been much different the Hermione's. he was lucky enough to have two classes of first years, and one class of second and third years each. He found that the younger students were VERY well behaved, and easy to impress, but they were a bit boring. The highlights of his day were the few times he spotted Hermione in the halls. She looked so, well… sexy in her school uniform, and every time she saw him she would give him an innocent smile and say "Hello Professor Black."

It was so frustrating! He was constantly trying to shake himself out of this state of mind, but come on! What did anyone expect? He was, after all, only twenty, and everyone knew how he was. Well that is to say everyone knew how he used to be. Sirius tried to remind himself that the people around him were used to a much more mature and sulky version of himself. The Sirius that they all knew wouldn't be daydreaming about seventeen year old girls. But despite what he knew, he still couldn't wait to have their flying lesson that evening. He pictured her snuggling up against his chest on the broom with him whenever he took a particularly sharp turn, or fast dive, and he smiled to himself. By the time seven o'clock rolled around he was eager to make it down to the pitch. He had actually shown up twenty minutes early. He realized, as he sat there on the cold grass, that he was a moron. He had never been early for anything in his entire life! What was he doing to himself? Sure Mione was beautiful, but he was going crazy over a girl he wasn't even allowed to pursue. And so, dismayed he picked himself up off the ground, got the broom Harry had let him borrow, and took off for a quick joy ride around the grounds.

Sirius thought there was nothing better then the cool night air flowing around your body. It wakes you up, it makes you alert and alive. He couldn't believe how fast this broom was! Harry said that he had gotten it as a present a few years ago, and Sirius thought that whoever would buy someone a Firebolt had to be the greatest human being on the planet. He made a few laps around the Hogwarts grounds before he saw Hermione waiting for him at the pitch. He descended quickly, surprising the young witch and earning a disgruntled huff from her for being tardy.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up," Hermione said haughtily. She took in the man before her. He was hardly older then she was, and he was looking rugged and playful with his wind blown hair, and goofy smile. Hermione smiled as she recognized the look on Sirius' face. Flyer's bliss, she called it. Harry always had that face after he got off of his broom. It was the one thing that made Hermione wasn't to try to learn to fly.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked, shaking Hermione from her wondering train of thought.

"Yeah, uh how are we going to do this?" She asked Warily. "I'm not getting on that thing alone!"

"No! Of coarse not," Sirius chuckled, "Not _yet_ at least."

Hermione began to bite her lip out of nervousness, a habit that Sirius had taken notice of. She always but her lip when she was thinking about something.

"So get on the broom 'Mione," Sirius guided the floating firebolt in between them, "Your not backing out. Right?"

"No I'm not," Hermione said reassuring herself as well as Sirius. "It's just... Well what if one of us falls off?"

Sirius laughed "No one is going to fall off! And I give you my word, that is someone falls off we won't have anymore lessons."

Hermione laughed and grabbed the broom, "Are you going to show me how to get on this thing or what?"

And so there first lesson began, Sirius helped the nervous witch onto the broom and held her steady before jumping on himself. He positioned himself behind her, probably closer then necessary, and gave her a few quick instructions.

"Now Grab the handle," he began, wrapping his arms around her to place his hands over hers on the handle. "Okay, now when you want to go up, lift the handle up towards you..." He waited for her to be ready and laughed when she pulled the handle too forcefully and sent them speeding up vertically. He quickly grabbed the handle from the petrified Hermione and repositioned them so that they were parallel, and a bit closer to the ground.

"It's okay, 'Mione," Sirius tried to reassure her.

"Why the hell didn't you warn me that would happen?" Hermione shouted, clearly scared and shocked.

"Well I didn't expect you to be so... aggressive!" Sirius laughed. He felt Hermione try to hold in a giggle and she relaxed a little. Sirius placed her hands back on the handle, but kept his over hers, guiding the pair on a lap around the pitch. The longer they flew the more he could see Hermione begin to relax. She was actually starting to enjoy herself. As she became more and more comfortable Sirius began to fly higher and faster. Occasionally he would take a risky dive or a sharp turn, and receive the desired reaction. Hermione would back up closer to his chest. When he felt that she was really beginning to get the hang of it he decided to let her guide them.

"I don't even know how to land this thing! And what if you fall off!" Hermione asked, clearly unsure of his decision to let her steer.

"I won't fall off Hermione!" Sirius laughed, but it gave him a terrific idea. He pulled hi wand out from his pants pocket and waited for her to turn or speed up. He didn't have to wait long. Hermione quickly became accustomed to the firebolt, she was a fast learner, and started flying more boldly. When she veered left suddenly, Sirius saw his chance. He threw himself off of the broom, pointing his wand below, and muttered a few charms that would cushion the grass below.

Sirius struggled not to laugh as Hermione zoomed to the ground at a shocking speed, and jumped off of the broom before it even pulled level to the grass. Hermione ran as fast as she could, and fell to her knees at the motionless form of Sirius.

"Oh, shit! Sirius, Sirius I am so sorry! Oh no, please be okay, please be okay..." Hermione begged as she pulled her wand out from her robes. Thinking fast Hermione pointed her wand at Sirius and began to mutter _'ennervate'_ when she heard him chuckling. "Damn you Sirius Black!" She yelled, punching his arm and standing up. Sirius quickly jumped off of the ground, no longer able to control his laughter, and grabbed the fleeing witch.

"Hey, hey... calm down Hermione," Sirius laughed as he tried to hold her still. Hermione was trying with all of her might to get away from him, but he was much bigger and stronger then her, so it was useless. Sirius held her still until she remembered a piece of advice Harry had given her in their very first year of Hogwarts _'your a witch Hermione, use your wand!' _So she quickly struggled to get her wand in a place where she could aim properly. But Sirius was two steps ahead of her, and pulled her wand out of her hand.

"Come on Hermione Hermione it was only..." Sirius began laughing, but Hermione cut him off.

"You are a jack ass! That was a very stupid and cruel thing you just did Sirius and I..."

"Take a joke 'Mione!" Sirius interrupted and began dancing in circles around her, taunting her with her own wand. "Besides, it got you to land the broom didn't it?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at this. She knew he was right, but he wasn't going to get off that easily. "that is beside the point! And I think that what you did was very foolish! You could have been seriously hurt," Hermione began making grabs for her wand, but the seasoned quidditch player had quick reflexes. Sirius continued to dart out of her way, laughing as he tormented her. Hermione was laughing too though, he was so funny. She was forcibly reminded of a puppy trying to coax his master into a game of tug-of-war or catch. Finally however, Sirius lost the battle. Getting a bit too confident, he began to run around backwards. Before long he ran too far to the left and tripped over the Firebolt still hovering in midair. Sirius tumbled backwards and Hermione's wand went flying into the air. She ran and grabbed the wand before it landed on the ground and stepped over to Sirius.

Looking down at her surprised transfiguration professor, still on the ground she said, "Tomorrow night Professor Black. Fighting lesson. Same time. Agreed?"

Sirius smiled up at the determined young woman, "Agreed, meet me in my chambers. The password is _pensieve._"


	7. I've got lips that long to kiss you

**A/N: Another update! Hurrah!**

**I'm not sure who has finished readingHBP, but for those of you have Ithink it is obvious that this story is no longer canon. I'll choose to ignore certain facts laid out in that book, for the sake of my silly little story.**

**Anyhow, this is actually the first chapterof my story that I ever wrote. It is what inspried the rest. I hope youalllike it,it is my favorite part so far.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - I've got lips that long to kiss you

It had been a MISERABLE day. Poor Sirius stood under in the shower after the worst day of his life, and considered trying to drown himself in the steaming water. He couldn't believe he had been such a moron! Why had he chosen to teach? What was he thinking? The first day of lessons had been alright, but today had been abominable...

_"Alright class, I am professor Black, and I will be your Transfiguration teacher." Sirius looked at the cynical group of sixth years that made up his NEWT transfiguration class. _

_"And aren't you a convicted murderer?" asked a particularly snobbish Ravenclaw girl with tight blonde curls. "Why did Professor Dumbledore hire someone like you?"_

_"And who are you?" asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow._

_"Muriel Winterbrim," Said the young witch, as though her name was something to be proud of._

_"Well Muriel, I don't think that you really believe I am a murderer, now do you?" Sirius tried to smile his most charming smile, but Muriel paid him no attention._

_"Of Coarse I think you are a murderer! Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Well I don't think you would talk to someone who you believed killed nearly fifteen people, in such a rude manner!" Sirius laughed._

_The class erupted into whispers all around Sirius, and he began to panic. "That is to say, if I _**were**_ a murderer. Which I am not. Just to clarify things." But the class wasn't buying it. They all continued to whisper enthusiastically about Dumbledore's choice in teachers._

_"Well, naturally he isn't a killer!" Stated Ginny Wealsey. "I mean, he didn't even have the chance to kill anyone, now did he? I think you all are being quite silly, and I, for one, would like to learn about transfiguration."_

_Sirius gave Ginny a warm smile that clearly said 'thank you' and continued the lesson. _

But unfortunately for him, Ginny wasn't in all of his classes, and other students didn't seem to be so forgiving. The whole day was spent either explaining the events that brought him to Hogwarts, or trying to convince students that he had never killed anyone. By the end of the day, however, he wished they still believed him dangerous. They might have just shown him a bit more respect that way. He hadn't even gotten a chance to really teach anything!

And so, it was no surprise that Sirius, in his current state had forgotten all about his promised lesson with Hermione.

Hermione stood outside the door to Sirius' room trying to build up the courage to go in. After her flying 'lesson' with Sirius, she had started to lose control of her feelings for him. It was almost as though the more irritating he was, the more attracted to him she became. Hermione wasn't naïve enough to mistake her attraction toward Sirius as anything more than physical. She knew what it felt like to think that you were in love with someone and she knew what it felt like to lust after someone. These feelings were definitely part of the latter, she knew what this tingling in the pit of her stomach was. She wanted Sirius, but he was an authority figure in her life. Even though she was mature enough to be _his_ authority figure, she knew that there were lines not meant to be crossed. So she pushed down all of her urges and desires and walked into the room with all of the courage she had in her. The sight that met her eyes quickly vanquished the bravado she held to dearly.

Her dear transfiguration professor stood, scantily clad, in the middle of his room soaking wet. Judging by the thin towel wrapped around his waste he had just stepped out of the shower. And Judging by the shocked look on his face, he had _not _been expecting her.

"Sure Hermione, come on in," The half-naked god said sarcastically retreating into his bathroom.

Hermione tried averting her eyes, despite the desire to focus on his exquisite form, but it was too late. She had seen the same muscular arms perfect pecs, and toned stomach that she saw that faithful day inside the pensieve. Only this was worse (or better?) because without all the hysteria and chaos of the last 'encounter' she could really get a good look at him. His frame was almost an oxymoron. How could someone so thin be so muscular? The best way Hermione could describe it was 'compact'. He had a very toned body without being bulky or huge like a body builder. In other words, he was perfect.

Hermione tried to shake the images forming in her brain about what she _could've_ see, had she not hesitated outside so long. What exactly was that towel covering? "Get a hold of yourself Hermione!" she said to herself trying, unsuccessfully, to focus on something else.

Sirius walked out of his bathroom and Hermione's heart sank deeper into the pit of her stomach. She couldn't believe her eyes! He was wearing that same pair of jeans and black shirt that he tried on that day in London. That faithful day when Hermione realized that he was the sexiest man she'd ever seen.

"Sorry if I snapped when you came in, Hermione," Sirius said, stirring her from her daydream. "I had a really stressful day and forgot all about you coming over tonight."

"Its okay," Hermione squeaked. "I should have knocked or something."

Sirius shrugged and led her to the living area of his room. It was sparsely furnished containing nothing more than a reading chair and a book shelf.

"Ready?" Sirius asked. And without waiting for an answer began, "The most important thing you have to remember in hand to hand combat is the element of surprise. Unless of coarse your fighting me. I have cat-like reflexes."

"Sure," Hermione said sarcastically. " I think you mean dog-like reflexes."

"No, I really mean it! Hit me Hard when I least expect it. Right in the face. I'll block it, watch."

"No,"

"Come on Herm…"

BANG! Hermione's fist collided forcefully with her instructor's face sending him stumbling backwards. Sirius' eye started to swell before Hermione's eyes, and blood was pouring from where she had nicked his nose with her fist.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, scared to death.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sirius said, less than convincingly. He straightened up and tried to regain composure. Hermione looked at his swollen eye and bloody nose and shocked even herself by laughing. Now this wasn't a giggle, or silent laughter she was trying to hide. She was in hysterics. Great choking hysterics, and the wounded look on his face only made the situation funnier.

"_I've got cat-like reflexes I'll block it_," She mimicked. "Come on, You've got blood running down your face. Let's get you cleaned up"

Hermione led the wounded teacher his bathroom, and he hoisted himself onto the counter. She took a moment and looked at the vision before her. Even swollen and bloody, sitting on the dirty counter of an even dirtier bathroom, with his hands on either side of him on the counter, he was the most exquisite thing she had ever laid eyes on. She got some toilet paper and wet it down and began gingerly patting the bloody area around his nose. She moved her hand slowly up to his swollen eye and he winced in pain.

"That hurts there you know," He stated plainly. She took a step closer and placed her hands gently on his knees. She lifted myself to her tiptoes and blew gently on the swollen area around his eye. Hermione could feel his grey eyes boring into her face, and without thinking, she kissed his forehead lightly.

"No it hurts here," He said pointing at the bruise forming beneath his penetrating eyes. So she corrected her mistake and kissed him softly below his eye. "And here," He continued pointing to his formerly bleeding nose. So Hermione obediently moved her lips down to the tip of his nose. "And a bit over here," He pointed to his jaw on the left side of his face. She smiled and kissed his jaw, not so lightly as before. "Right here," He pointed next to his lower lip. She didn't even think about it. She just kissed him. Hermione took his lower lip between hers and kissed him sweetly. A passionate kiss despite the apparent lack of tongue. Sirius must've noticed the absent tongue as well because he then said, "I bit my tongue too." She couldn't help it, she giggled. Hermione giggled like a… well, like a little school girl with a crush on her teacher. The moment was over. She had come to her senses and she playfully pushed his shoulder back.

He jumped off the counter and smiled, "You just wait. I'll kiss you properly next time."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat before she expertly pushed down the feelings that were welling up inside of her. She knew that this was wrong. He was her teacher, and he was… well she actually couldn't think of any other reasons why this particular thing was wrong, but she just knew it was, it had to be.

"What makes you so sure there will be a next time?" Hermione asked coolly.

Sirius pushed her up against the wall and looked deep into her eyes. He bowed his head so his eyes were level with hers their faces so close that she could feel his lips brush hers as he said, "What makes you so sure there _won't_ be a next time?"


	8. Hello Little Girl

**A/N: You guys have been so awesome with all of your kind reviews! Keep 'em coming! Reviews make me type faster...**

**PadfootzLuvr: Of coarse I still want you to be my beta! I NEED your help. E-mail me from whatever address works, and we can get back to business ;)**

**untouchablegoth****: Thank you! I love those elements in a story too. I'm trying to put more drama in this story without making it 'angsty'.**

**I've realized that this story is becoming a bit 'fluffy' oh well, I can't really help it.Hermione is just a little bit out of character in this chapter, but it was neccessary to set up some future things. I hope you all don't mind too much.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Hello Little Girl**

To say that Hermione was nervous about advanced transfiguration would be an understatement. She woke up Wednesday morning after a very fitful sleep. The night before she'd had her first, and probably last, fighting lesson with Sirius. And she had made a huge mistake… she had kissed him. Sort of. It had been more of a mutual thing, but she had definitely initiated it, not that he had tried to stop her. On the contrary, the young teacher had actually encouraged it. He even went as far as to promise her that there would be a 'next time'. A promise that left her both excited and petrified. Hermione had begun having 'feelings' for her friend's godfather little more then a week ago, but had been fairly successful at pushing all thoughts of him out of her head. She knew that even if, big **IF**, he returned her affections there was nothing that she could do about it. Aside from the fact that he was her teacher, he was older, and he was… well he was Sirius. No one she knew or respected would approve of a relationship between the two of them. But she didn't even worry about any of that because she had been confident that he didn't see her as anything but a little girl. How wrong she was. The kiss last night had scared her to death. No matter which way she looked at it, she knew she was in for a tough time. If he had returned her kiss because he had feelings for her, then she was up shit creek. She couldn't be with him, at risk of him losing his job. But if he didn't have feelings for her, then he was just playing around with her, and she didn't think she could take that. She knew that if he tried to pursue her, she would be powerless against him. And so it was with a heavy heart and worried mind that Hermione put on her uniform and headed down for breakfast. The only thing that lightened her mood was the knowledge that her only class was after lunch, leaving her the whole morning to catch up on her reading. So Hermione resigned herself to avoiding her friends after breakfast and headed straight for the library, where she would hide out until Advanced transfiguration.

Sirius awoke Wednesday morning in a very different mood then Hermione's. Aside from a swollen and bruised eye, He felt alive and excited. He had thought, up until last night, that his affections went unreturned. He now felt more confident in his 'wooing' abilities then he ever had before. Hermione was a tough nut to crack, but he was up for the challenge. His canine instincts kicking in as he thought about 'hunting' his prey. Sirius hadn't been a teacher for long, but he felt sure that pursuing the students was against the rules. But what did Dumbledore expect? He didn't exactly follow the rules the first time he was here, why should this time be any different? So he made up his mind to throw caution to the wind, as he always had, and just have fun. And so it was with a light heart and carefree mind that Sirius made his way to the great hall for breakfast, and then a little study before his Advanced class after lunch.

When Hermione saw Sirius take his place at the staff table that morning her heart immediately began to race. Was it guilt, or was it just the sight of his handsome face that was doing this to her? 'Don't look at him Hermione, DON'T do it!' she said to herself, but she couldn't help it. She quickly snuck a peek up at the staff table and her eyes locked with Sirius'. He smirked and gave her a quick wink, that forced her to snap her head around so fast it almost gave her whiplash. She looked down at her plate, trying to conceal her blush, and scarffed down the rest of her food before running off to the library.

Hermione stood alone in the library looking among the shelves of books, desperately seeking one that she had never read. But she found that after six years attending this school, she had been through just about all of these books. Maybe she could check the restricted section, she thought to herself. She walked through the aisles of the nearly abandoned library checking to see if there were any teachers here to give her permission to enter that section of the library. But she stopped suddenly when she saw the familiar long black hair of the one teacher she was so desperately trying to avoid. She turned and slowly crept back into one of the aisles, hoping he hadn't seen her. She was beginning to think that he hadn't when out of nowhere came a paper airplane, flying purposely towards her. It stopped right in front of her and hovered, waiting to be snatched out of the air. Hermione grabbed it and opened it cautiously. It was an old bit of parchment and a page, torn from a book. She looked at the page first and wondered what it could mean. It was the picture of a female Norwegian Ridgeback dragon protecting her eggs by blowing fire at an approaching wizard. Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion and turned to read the note accompanying the page. It plainly read

_"You're just like this wizard... HOT"_

_S _

Hermione tried her hardest not to crack a smile, but couldn't help it. She looked quickly through the shelves and pulled out a book called _"Magical ailments and their remedies". _She prayed a quick prayer to the gods of the library, begging their forgiveness, and tore out a page of a man who had his leg bitten off by a Hippogriff. She rummaged through her bag and found some parchment. She quickly wrote out a note in response to Sirius

_"Your lines are just like this man... LAME"_

_H_

She folded it and sent it to him in the same way that she had received hers. Hermione returned to looking for a book when another paper airplane came to a halt in front of her. She opened this one to find a picture of a wizard who had unsuccessfully apparated and had splinched himself, along with a note

_"Your words make me feel like this guy... torn into pieces"_

_S_

Hermione giggled and searched out another picture to send to Sirius. She found an illustration of some unripened bubotuber plants and ripped it out. She scribbled a quick reply

_"You are just like this plant... immature"_

_H_

Hermione waited patiently for a response and ripped the next note out of the air, before it had time to stop. This one was a picture of a gringotts vault that had been robbed, and it had a note saying

_"When I'm not with you, I'm like this vault... Empty Inside"_

_S_

Hermione laughed out loud this time and pulled _"magical herbs and fungi"_ off of the shelf and ripped out a page with a moldy piece of bread, she wrote out a response

_"Your like this bread... TOO OLD"_

_H_

It wasn't long before a new note came speeding towards her. This one had a picture of a wizard under the imperious curse

_"I'm like this wizard... Hypnotized by your beauty"_

_S_

Hermione sent him back the same picture he had just sent her with a new note

_"Your like this wizard... Out of control"_

_H_

Hermione looked down at her watch, wondering how long this game was going to last when yet another letter came to a halt in front of her. This one was a picture of a mountain of gold

_"Just like this gold, I want to take you home"_

_S_

Hermione rolled her eyes and scanned the shelves until she found _"Superstitions, and their basis in truth" _and tore out a page of a muggle woman breaking a mirror

_"Your just like this muggle... out of luck" _

_H_

Not seconds after Hermione sent her last plane, a new one came soaring by. This one contained a picture of a squib, trying and failing to cast a spell

_"I'm just like this squib... frustrated"_

_S_

Hermione sent him back a picture of a sleeping child front the book _"Charming your child"_ and wrote

_"I'm like this kid... tired of you"_

_H_

Sirius sent her back a quick response. She opened up a picture of a man being eaten alive by a herd of blast-ended skrewts with the note

_"I just thought this was a neat picture"_

_S _

_P.S. You didn't really mean that thing about being tired of me did you?_

Hermione, however didn't get a chance to respond, because at that very moment the bell for lunch rang. She hurried out of the library and met up with Harry and Ron in the great hall.

"Hey Hermy, where have you been all morning?" Asked Harry.

"Flirting shamelessly with an older man, and ripping pages out of library books." She answered plainly.

"Honestly Hermione, If you don't want to tell us, just say so. You don't have to be sarcastic!" Ron said bitterly.

"Hey, did you guys see Sirius this morning? He has an aweful black eye, I wonder what happened." Harry pondered aloud.

The trio walked to lunch excitedly. Ron and Harry couldn't wait to have Sirius teach their Transfiguration class. It was a hard sentiment for Hermione to share, however. She still couldn't help but freeze up at the thought of having to spend an hour devoting all of her attention to the handsome wizard. She feared the effects it might have on her grade. What if she couldn't focus? What if the only thing she could think about was the kiss they had shared? What if she began daydreaming and started to drool?

"Uh, Hermione... your elbow is in my potatoes," Ron stated as he tried to move his plate of mashed potatoes and gravy from underneath Hermione's arm.

"Oh damn it! I'm sorry Ron," Hermione apologized and pointed a cleaning spell at the stained elbow of her white button down shirt. This was going to be a tough day...

"I believe that last year your professors began stressing to you the importance of casting a spell without speaking, am I correct?" Sirius asked his Advanced Transfiguration class. A few students muttered a response that clearly meant 'yes'. "Good, well then I guess I can expand on that a little bit. You see the key to casting a spell silently is to channel your magic through your mind. Your wand needs to be in tune with your brain, that way, whatever spell your thinking of will come out!"

Sirius looked around at the unenthused faces staring at him. "Look I know it sounds hard, but the more you practice, the better at it you will become. Some wizards are so good at it that their wand casts the spell before the wizard even thinks it. The wand just knows what the wizard wants! Now that is very rare, but I know Dumbledore can do it. So let's get started." Sirius waved his wand and a Goblet appeared on each desk. "We are going to start off simple. This is an easy bit of transfiguration that you all learned in first year, only this time, say the spell in your head." And with that Sirius pointed his wand at the Goblet on his desk and it turned into a mouse. He grabbed the mouse by the tail and held it up for the class to see. Smiling he said, "Begin!"

Hermione looked around her, everyone was turning red in the face trying to concentrate. She was a bit disappointed, she had become quite accomplished at silent spells last year, and so with a flick she turned her goblet into a mouse and decided to sit back and watch everyone else. Hermione looked to her right where Draco Malfoy was whispering his spell, instead of thinking it, and she looked in front of her where Neville sat, nearly turning purple from concentration. Casually, Hermione looked to her left where Harry and Ron weren't working at all! Instead they sat there laughing and joking with Sirius. She tried to be indignant, she really did... but it was a lost cause. One look at that charming smile and she melted. She watched intently as Sirius leaned forward over Harry's desk telling him something that was apparently funny, and Hermione got the perfect view of his ass. She smiled to herself thinking it was worth it to make a lower grade in this class, if she was going to be treated to a view like this every once in awhile. The more Hermione stared at Sirius, the more flushed she became, she had completely forgotten all about what she was supposed to be doing until...

Sirius was in the process of telling Harry an amusing little story about the different uses a student could find for the room of requirement when he heard it. A piercing scream cut through the quiet room like a knife. He whipped around to see what was the matter and he found himself fighting back laughter at what he saw. Poor Neville Longbottom's hair was on fire! Sirius could see Hermione struggling to put it out with her wand, but the poor girl was so flustered that she kept making it worse. Finally Sirius managed to send a stream of water from his wand to the young man's head.

"Oh my, Neville! I am so sorry!" Hermione looked on the verge of tears as she muttered her apology to her poor, accident prone friend.

"Miss Granger! You did this?" Sirius asked, shocked. He waited for a reply, but all he got was a silent nod from the mortified Hermione. "Well, take Neville to the hospital wing immediately." Sirius ordered, "And I want to see you in my office tonight at 6:30 for detention!"

Hermione's head snapped up and she seemed suddenly able to get her words back, "But, but... It was an accident Sirius! I really didn't mean it,"

"It's _Professor Black_, Hermione... Now get moving," Sirius tried to keep from laughing at the mixture of shock and embarrassment on Hermione's face. She was just so cute when she was flustered. Well she was always cute, actually. Sirius grinned as she left the classroom, pleased that he had found another way to get some alone time with the attractive witch.

* * *

**A/N 2: The events in the library are based on something that happened between a stranger and I. It was so funny I had to use it. **

**Does anyone read the author notes? I guess they are more for my benefit then anything else!**


	9. She was just seventeen

**A/N: Things heat up a bit in this chapter! The next chapter is complete, but I hesitate to post it for a few reasons. I've never written smut before, and it is definately smutty. Also, how graphic does you get? I don't want to post the next chapter until I know it will be allowed.**

**To all of my Fantastic reviewers: You rock! I love the encouragement! Thank you!**

Adnama: **That was my favorite note too. I added it on a whim, I could totally see Sirius doing something like that! Oh and there is nothing wrong with a little shameless plug ;)**

hidden-rose15: **Yeah, me and a stranger. Only we were at a restaurant, and was sending things over with my waitress! He sent over a bottle of Hot Sauce, and the note said "your like this sauce... HOT" Things progressed from there. But to answer your question... No, nothing happened, I am a tease, LOL.**

Silveni: **Ginny is a sixth year, reread chapter seven, you may have gotten a bit confused. Or maybe I mixed it up. Did I say she was a seventh year somewhere?**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - She was just seventeen**

Hermione couldn't believe the nerve of that man! She had never had detention before. Well... once before, in her first year, but that didn't count to her. She really hadn't meant to set Neville's hair on fire, the flames had just shot out of her wand! When she really analyzed the situation she supposed it _was_ her fault. After all, if she hadn't been thinking of her professor so inappropriately then she probably wouldn't have had that reaction... but she didn't want to analyze it! She wanted to have righteous indignation. And so it was with a feeling of utter blamelessness that she knocked sharply on the door of _Professor Black's _office at 6:30 sharp.

"Come in, 'Mione," Sirius beckoned.

Hermione walked into the office located next to the transfiguration classroom. Sirius was seated behind an old oak desk. The walls of the spacious office were lined in bookshelves, each shelf holding as many books as space would allow. The small heel on Hermione's shoes tapped on the stone floor as she approached the reclining man. She stopped a few feet in front of his desk and opted to stand rather then sit. She looked around her, scanning the books, and taking in the floating candles overhead, showering the room in light. Hermione noticed a door to the right of her that she assumed led into the adjoining classroom, and then looked to the floor, avoiding Sirius' eyes.

"Your mad at me," Sirius stated the obvious.

Hermione ignored him, and continued to admire the ornate space rug that she stood on.

"You set a student's hair on fire Hermione! You can't expect me to ignore that..." Sirius began.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to, Honestly!" Hermione protested.

Sirius laughed as he stood up and walked around the desk, "Got you talking,"

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her, and she hoped he wouldn't come any closer to her. "So you believe me then?"

"Yes," Sirius said plainly, moving closer to Hermione, a look of hunger in his penetrating eyes.

"Well, that's good," Hermione began, backing up until she ran into the desk, "because, well because..."

But Hermione never got out why it was 'good' because Sirius had stepped dangerously close to her, trapping her up against the desk. He moved his head closer and closer to hers until they were both breathing in the same air. Hermione's breath quickened, and she felt her heart race as Sirius closed the last bit of distance between them, trapping her lips in his. Immediately Hermione felt herself melting into the kiss. This was so much better then the last time. This time she felt his body up against hers, and was able to relish in the longevity of the kiss. Only one thing could have made this kiss better, and Sirius, as though reading her thoughts, fulfilled his promise and 'kissed her properly'.

Sirius thought he had died and gone to heaven as he felt Hermione's soft tongue on his lips. This was so much better then he had thought it would be. Sirius deepened the kiss, and moaned into her mouth as she snaked her delicate hand up the back of his neck and buried her soft fingertips into his hair. Sirius suddenly became very aware of his hands, and the way they must look just dangling at his sides. So he moved his right hand up and cupped Hermione's cheek, as his left found it's way to her hip. Before long however, Sirius was starting to resent his closeness to the attractive woman, and tried to shift his position in order to hide his 'growing affection' for Hermione. Hermione giggled as he did so, obviously aware of what he was trying to do. She teasingly began to finger his belt buckle. Sirius nearly growled at her toying ministrations, and moved his lips down her soft neck. Hermione sighed sweetly relishing in the sensations that ended all to quickly.

"Hey, Sirius! It's Harry!" The pair heard Harry banging on the door impatiently. Sirius flattened his hair and moved back to his chair quickly. He smiled as he watched Hermione straighten her pleated school skirt, and try to position her hair in front of the hickie forming on her pale neck. It gave him great satisfaction knowing that he had caused her to be so flustered, and couldn't help but smile as he said, "Come on in Harry,"

Harry walked into the room, girlfriend Ginny in tow. He looked shocked at the sight of Hermione, obviously annoyed, standing there.

"You actually gave her detention?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"Well, not really," Sirius explained, "I had to make it _look_ like she was getting detention though. I can't let people know that I play favorites," Sirius answered playfully.

"Oh, well okay then," Said Harry, satisfied, "I came to tell you that they are having a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. I was thinking that you could come with us."

Sirius considered this for a moment before responding, "You don't care if people see you with a teacher?"

"You must be joking!" Ginny laughed, "Remus comes with us all the time! He can't come this weekend though, full moon."

"Well then sure," Sirius agreed, smiling.

"Great! Hey Hermione, I'm glad I ran into you," Harry began, as he turned his attention to his best friend, "Ron and I are in deep trouble with this potions essay, we need your help!"

Hermione looked at Sirius, who was trying to hide his disappointment and decided it might not be wise to stay here any longer. She agreed, reluctantly and gave Sirius a very hurried goodnight before following Harry and Ginny out of the room.


	10. Within you and without you

**A/N: Okay I admit it, I was going to make you wait for this one, but I got so many flattering reviews that I just couldn't hold out. So see... You get presents for being such nice people!**

**Keep in mind this is my first 'smutty' scene ever! I hope it turned out okay. I have to admit that writing was too much fun, so it won't be my last.**

**melissarxy1:** **Aww, you are so sweet! That means alot to me. I wrote this story because I was getting fed up with poorly written SB/HG stories that had the same old plot. They are my favorite ship, so I gave it a whirl.**

**By the way, the title of this chapter was meant to be a bit tongue in cheek. And if anyone can figure out where I have been getting these chapter titles they get a present...**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Within you and without you.**

If it had been hard for Hermione to keep from thinking about Sirius before, then it was now impossible. Even in Defense Against the dark Arts, her favorite class, she couldn't keep form thinking about him! Before she had spent her time daydreaming about what he might be like. What it might be like to kiss him, what it might be like to be held by him. Now she new. She knew how it felt to be pressed up against him, how the toned muscles in his arms felt through the fabric of his white button down shirt. She knew how his lips felt on the nape of her neck, and how his hair felt under her finger tips. It haunted her, and excited her. She longed for him, and found herself spending an increasing amount of time just thinking about what she would like to do to him, given the chance.

But the thing that bothered her the most, was how unaffected he seemed to be. When Sirius would pass her in the hall, or stop by the Gryffindor common room to see Harry, he acted as though nothing had happened! He wasn't ignoring her, but he seemed indifferent. She found herself going crazy every time he would so much as graze her arm in passing! But he would say 'Hello' and occasionally give her a chaste hug, and that would be it. Every time he did this Hermione found herself growing more frustrated and more desperate... until she realized what he was doing. It had happened quite suddenly, actually. It was Saturday morning, and they were standing outside of Hogwarts preparing for their trip to Hogsmeade. Harry was talking to Ginny, who would be coming to the village a little later, after she finished her apparition lesson. Sirius and Hermione were talking to Ron while they waited for Luna.

"So Ron, Luna is a sixth year like Ginny, why isn't she taking apparition lessons too?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Luna says that apparition is an excuse for the ministry to control us. She says that people vanish all the time from apparition related 'accidents', but what really happens is the ministry abducts them and does experiments on them in the department of mysteries." Ron explained, with slight irritation. "Oh here she comes now!" Ron ran off to meet up with his eccentric girlfriend, Sirius and Hermione tagging along behind. Before Hermione knew what was happening though, Sirius had stuck his foot out in front of her and tripped her! With his 'cat-like' reflexes he grabbed her before she hit the ground managing to cup her breasts and grope her ass, before setting her firmly on the ground. Hermione met his eyes, doing her best to look scandalized, but he simply winked cheekily and said, "Really Hermione, you have to be more careful!"

The confusing emotions that flooded Hermione occupied her all the way into the village. On one hand she was thrilled that he obviously hadn't forgotten about her... but on the other hand, she was furious that he was playing games with her! How dare he act like he doesn't notice her? How dare he act like he doesn't care? She made up her mind right then and there to teach him a lesson, he would know better then to do that to her again.

The past few days had been HELL for Sirius. It was all he could do not to grab Hermione at every available moment, and kiss her senselessly. He found himself desperately seeking her touch whenever possible. He would graze her arm in passing, or give her chaste hugs, when he saw her. But it wasn't enough! As Saturday dragged slowly closer and closer, Sirius couldn't believe it had only been a few short days since the incident in his office. He needed Hermione, he needed to kiss her and hold her again. But he knew better then to try anything in public.

And so Saturday came, and Sirius wasn't sure if his decision to go to Hogsmeade had been a good one. He and Hermione spending the day together with two other couples? It just didn't sound like a good idea. When Sirius met up with the small group on the Hogwarts grounds however, he changed his mind. He was beginning to get used to seeing Hermione in nothing but pleated school skirts and white blouses, but today brought a blessed change. The attractive young girl stood with Ron outside wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a soft v-neck top, the same deep blue as her eyes. She had her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and a few wild curls fell freely onto her shoulders. Sirius actually gasped at the sight of her, laughing aloud with Ron. She was quite possibly the most elegant and beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The whole way down to Hogsmeade Sirius couldn't help but steal furtive glances at the angel next to him. This was going to be problem, he could tell. He found it hard to hold a normal conversation, when she was around. Sirius couldn't wait to get to the three Broomsticks were he could sit and have a butterbeer (or something a bit stronger) to clear his head. When the group got there, they found the pub was packed full of Hogwarts students. The only available seating was a both made for four in the corner. Ron and Luna scooted in on one side, and Harry squeezed himself on the other side of Ron, leaving the other bench for Sirius and Hermione. Hermione sat down first, leaving Sirius on the outside of the booth. 'This is so much better' Sirius thought as he chugged down his first butterbeer. He and Harry were talking animatedly about Quidditch, while Ron and Luna held there own 'conversation'. Hermione listened to Harry and Sirius, drinking her butterbeer in silence. Sirius was just starting to regain his composure, and was growing more oblivious to her presence when he felt it. A tiny hand laying innocently on the top of his thigh. It was just surprising enough to startle him out of his conversation with Harry, but he knew better then to react to Hermione. Instead, he found his bearings and continued on with what he was saying to Harry.

It wasn't long however, until that hand, laying menacingly there, started to move. Just her thumb at first, rubbing lazy circles on the top of his thigh. It wasn't much, but it was enough to distract Sirius again. This time Hermione picked up his slack in the conversation, asking Harry about who would be replacing players on the team that had graduated. Harry responded enthusiastically, and didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable Sirius had become. Soon Hermione seemed to grow bored with her ministrations and moved her hand toward the inside of his thigh, then higher. She grazed her hand slowly up and down the inside of his thigh, staying mercifully low enough to remain unaware of the effect she was having on him. And just when Sirius thought that he could take no more, a blessed distraction walked through the doors of the crowded pub. Ginny Weasley came bounding towards there table. Sirius' inward celebration was short-lived however, as the spunky redhead gave Harry a quick kiss and moved to sit next to Sirius on the bench. He was forced to scoot even closer to Hermione. He was now pressed right up against the woman who was teasing him. He could now smell her hair, and feel her warm body, but that wasn't the worst of it. Thanks in part to that v-neck top, that he had been so fond of earlier, and thanks to her modest height leaving her several inches shorter then him, he could now see clear down her shirt. Sirius thought he was going to explode, both literally and figuratively. It was at this moment that Ron had decided to resurface for some air, and noticed Sirius' pained expression.

"Sirius, you alright mate?" Ron asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just a little woozy," Sirius answered, and then with sudden inspiration added, "In fact I think maybe I should head back up to the castle now. I'm not feeling to good at the moment."

Sirius stood up quickly, trying to move in a way that would conceal the true reason for his discomfort. But his victory was short-lived when Hermione spoke up.

"Sirius, do you want me to come with you?" She didn't wait for an answer though, she stood up and made her wayover to him.

"No thanks Hermione," Sirius said, a bit to aggressively, "I'm fine, honestly"

"It isn't any trouble," Hermione continued, "I'd rather not stay here and be the fifth wheel."

Sirius gave up, and accepted her offer. The pair made their way out of the Three Broomsticks, and onto the blessedly empty streets of Hogsmeade. When he was sure no one was around Sirius turned on Hermione.

"You bitch!" He said, only half-joking.

Hermione just laughed her charming little laugh, and replied, "That is nothing to what you've put me through these past few days! I've been going crazy!"

Sirius looked taken aback at this information, "What? You've been going crazy? Why?"

Hermione blushed a little and answered, "Well, it isn't like I can just go and visit you, or just walk up and kiss you or anything. We've put ourselves in a very confusing situation."

"And what 'situation' are you referring to?" Sirius asked, feigning confusion.

"You know damn well what I am talking about," Hermione replied, and seeing his continued expression of curiosity added, "We can't pursue any feelings we have for each other Sirius, you know that. It just isn't right, you are my teacher."

"For someone who spend the past six years of her life fighting the embodiment of evil, and helping to save the wizarding world, you seem very concerned with a minor indiscretion. I would have thought that after all of the death you have experienced, you would want to really live. Right and wrong are relative terms, Hermione. And I'll tell you one thing, it is wrong to deny yourself something that you want, when it wouldn't hurt anyone for you to have it, " Sirius took a breath and continued, "As for my being a teacher, well that is a matter of opinion. _Teacher_ is title that must be earned. I am in no way your teacher. There is nothing that I can teach you that you don't already know, and we both know that I can count the number of times you've called me 'professor' on one hand. As far as I see it, we are equals."

Hermione had been listening so intently to Sirius that she hadn't noticed that they were back at the castle. She followed Sirius to his room as he continued.

"If you want to look at it objectively, then yes, I am your teacher. But frankly, I think you are _too_ objective. I think you analyze things far too much. You need excitement and spontaneity. It's okay to do what feels right every once in awhile, you know?" Sirius waited for her response.

"That is all well and good, but you have to admit it isn't like we can just start dating or anything. I mean, there are rules, and whether or not we choose to follow them, there are consequences for our actions." Hermione paused, "I _do_ want you, but I can't be with you in a relationship Sirius. I just can't."

Sirius smiled and offered a solution, "Well, I don't suppose you would be willing to be with me, if we weren't in a relationship. I promise, no strings attached. I think we both need to relieve ourselves of this paralyzing frustration. They won't be back from Hogsmeade for a few hours, what do you say? I'll invite you in for a cup of tea, and if we end up making out on my couch, then so be it. Who is to blame us if we spend the afternoon having wild sex on my floor?"

Hermione laughed heartily before realizing that he was serious. "Just a cup of tea?" she asked, "No strings attached?"

"I give you my word as a marauder," Sirius smiled, and turned to the portrait leading into his private room. He said the password 'Flaming Neville,' and led Hermione inside.

They never got around to the tea. As the pair made their way into Sirius' sitting room, Hermione grew anxious. She turned to Sirius, and without a word, pushed him down onto his plush armchair. She walked towards him the same way Crookshanks might go after a particularly tasty rodent. Hermione straddled Sirius' lap and attacked his mouth. When he had a chance to resurface for air he laughed and said, "Hello luv, my name is Sirius, and you are?"

Hermione blushed a little and replied, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to be spontaneous and exciting. I thought..."

Sirius laughed aloud and interrupted, "I'm only joking! And I'm certainly not complaining." He moved one hand up her thigh, and the other wrapped around her neck, pulling her face down to his.

Hermione moaned as they joined in a searing kiss, and pressed her hands against his chest. She shivered as she felt his hand running through her hair and moved her lips down his jaw line. She trailed her way down his jaw, and up again, before moving her full lips to his neck. She sucked and licked his neck, as Sirius sighed contentedly. He began to move his hand slowly up her thigh and cursed the fact that she was in jeans instead of one of her school skirts. Frustrated with the thick denim, Sirius moved his hand to her waste. His hand crept, of its own accord, higher and higher up until it lay just below her breast. Hermione stopped her exploration of his and looked him in the eyes. He wanted her permission, and he could tell that this flattered, and frustrated her. Hermione never took her eyes off his as she took hold of the hem of her shirt in her hands, and pulled it over her head. Sirius inhaled sharply at the sight before him. A half naked Hermione was sitting on his lap. He was a lucky bastard. He could have sat there all day, just looking at her, memorizing every inch of her delicate frame, but she left him no time for that as she recaptured his lips with hers.

'This is moving fast,' Hermione thought, as she felt his strong hands cup her breasts. but she found that she couldn't stop herself. She had never wanted _Ron_ this much. She had never felt so desperate about being with him. Hermione needed Sirius, and she didn't care how fast this was moving. In fact, she was shocked that it hadn't happened already! She never would have thought that Sirius, could be sensitive or patient, but she chalked it up to him being 'polite' and dismissed the thought from her brain. 'I need to be closer' Hermione thought, 'I need to feel him pressed against me,' but as she tried to push herself farther up Sirius' lap, she got a reaction she hadn't been expecting. His breathed caught in his throat, and he emitted a low moan. Sirius grabbed her hips and held her on his lap. Hermione grinned wickedly against his lips as she felt Sirius grow hard underneath her. She repeated the same motion from before slowly, and purposefully... driving herself as crazy as she knew she was making him.

"Too. Many. Clothes." Hermione mumbled between kisses, and she slid her hands underneath his white t-shirt. Sirius lifter his arms over his head, and Hermione pulled the shirt off of him. She gave a content moan and moved her hands up and down his chest, matching the rhythm of her moving hips.

Sirius didn't think he could take too much more of this. This was sweet torture, and he knew he wouldn't last long if he didn't take Hermione right then. Breaking their kiss once again, he looked up at her and asked, "Please, Hermione." His voice was husky and desperate and it drove Hermione over the edge.

"No strings attached right?" Hermione asked breathily, and without waiting for an answer she stood, and slowly undid the button of her jeans. Sirius sat upright and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him. Sirius removed her hands from the zipper on her jeans, and looked up at her. Without breaking their eye contact he pulled the zipper down, and moved the jeans off of her slight hips and onto the floor. Hermione stepped out of her pants, and sighed as the man in front of her kissed her flat belly. She laced her fingers into his hair and pulled his head up. He followed obediently until he was standing in front of her. Hermione moved her hand along the front of Sirius' pants, feeling his arousal, straining against the confining fabric. Sirius bowed his head, pressing his forehead against hers and inhaled sharply.

"Please 'Mione," Sirius repeated his request, with heightened desperation, and Hermione obeyed. She quickly undid his jeans and slid the off, much in the same way that he had done to her moments before. Hermione couldn't help but look down, and smiled as she said, "Do you always 'go commando'?"

Sirius looked at her and answered, "Always." And then, taking in her scantily clad form, stated, "This hardly seems fair. I'm starkers, and you're still much too covered up."

Without a word, or even a hint of modesty Hermione removed her bra and panties, before pushing Sirius back down onto the chair, and resuming her position on his lap. Only now, with the two of them fully naked, the situation felt dramatically different. They had no more patience for slow teasing, and they relished in the sensations they now felt. Without hesitation Sirius entered the woman on his lap in one swift thrust, causing her to bite her lip and squeeze her eyes closed as she savored the feeling. Hermione rocked her hips back and forth with Sirius' hands on her hips, guiding her. Sirius moaned loudly and rested his head on the back of the armchair, leaving his neck open and vulnerable. Hermione took advantage of this and suckled his neck hungrily. Sirius continued to move Hermione's hips faster and faster as he met each with a thrust upward.

_"Sirius!"_ Hermione moaned, as she came. She shivered and kissed him deeply as she continued to move her hips. Sirius came soon after, panting as he returned Hermione's kisses.

Sirius woke up some time later and found himself still sitting in his armchair, naked, but with no Hermione in sight. He got up quickly and pulled on his jeans before walking into the small adjoining room that served as a kitchen. He smiled at the sight that met his eyes. Hermione stood on her tiptoes trying to reach a mug from the high cabinet. She was dressed in nothing but her small panties andthe white shirt he had been wearing earlier. He stepped behind the struggling witch and pulled down the mug she had been reaching for.

"You rakish cad," Hermione laughed as she grabbed the mug from him, "You don't even have a kettle, let alone any tea. That was just a ploy to get me in bed, wasn't it?"

Sirius laughed at Hermione's fake indignation and responded, "If my memory serves me, I didn't actually get you into bed. And I believe it was you who seduced me,"

"I would hardly call my clumsy attempt a seduction," Hermione smiled as she turned towards the counter. She filled the mug with water and transfigured the water to hot tea before handing it back to Sirius. She then turned on her heel and walked out of the tiny kitchen.

Sirius took a few sips of tea before following her, and frowned at what he found. Hermione was pulling on her pants hurridly, as she looked around for her missing bra.

"Leaving?" Sirius asked, trying to hide his dissappointment.

"I've got to," Hermione answered as she picked her bra off of the floor, "It's nearly five, everyone will be back from Hogsmeade by now."

"It's nearly five?" Sirius asked, astonished.

"Yep, we took a bit of a nap after..." Hermione stopped, getting a bit embarrassed for the first time about what had happened. She pulled on her shirt and walked over to Sirius.

"I'll see you at dinner right?" He asked, hopefully.

"Of coarse! I'm famished," Hermione stood on her tiptoes and gave Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving for the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**A/N2: I hope this was okay. I am holding out on the next chapter until Ihave fifty reviews(that's only ten more people)! I need an ego boost.**


	11. Norwegian Wood

**A/N: So sorry! I know this chapter took a week to get here, but I have a really good explanation. I wrote about four versions of this chapter, two of which led to COMPLETELY differant story line. I took my time writing this chapter, and talked alot to my beta about where this story was going. So I hope you'll forgive the delay, but it was for the good of the story. Anyways, the updates might take little bit longer now (not a full week again, hopefully) because I have my beta back. Now there are added steps in the creative process. This means it might take an extra day to get the chapters up, but the quality should be better. I think that's a fair trade, right?**

**profet**: **Haha! You are like my new favorite person. Yes I've seen Grease, and even been in the play, but I had totally forgotten about that line until now. I'm glad you read my a/n's. Keep up your reviews, I look foward to them!**

m-a- **: AHAAA! I've made a non-reviewer review! I hope you'll forgive the delay on this chappie. And thanks for the compliments.**

Adnama**: That is the best compliment I could possibly get. I really stress over whether or not they are in character. Thank you**

JTBJAB:** Thank you for your review. I'd like to know what I could do better. What were you expecting? I want to improve my writing, so could you tell me why you don't like it as much as you thought you would?**

**Vicky: Blackmail? NO, not blackmail. Bribery? Yes. Extortion? Definately. But not blackmail.**

**hidden-rose15****: Ding Ding Ding! We have a Winner! They are Beatles songs and Lyrics from Beatles songs. What do you want your present to be?**

**Silveni****& ****amrawo**: **You two are my First reviewers, and therefore, My favorites. Shhhh, don't tell the others! You guys are the cat's pajamas!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Norwegian Wood**

Sirius' eyes began to glaze over as he sat in the stuffy teacher's lounge during their monthly staff meeting. It was much too warm for August, and Sirius felt quite like a teenager as he wished he could be outside, enjoying one of the last sunny days of the year. He looked out of the window and saw the bright sunlight refected off of the crystal waters of the lake making it look like a giant mirror from his view, several stories in the air. Sirius saw a group of sixth year girls in school uniforms, headed for the greenhouses and his train of thought took a sharp turn to the left.

Hermione, the one person he couldn't seem to keep his mind off of. Ever since last Saturday Sirius couldn't stop thinking of her. He tried, he really truly tried to listen to Dumble_bore_, but his brain kept daydreaming...

_"Sirius!" Hermione gasped, as the determined man pushed her into one of Filch's broom closets, "What are you doing?" _

_Sirius answered her by pushing her up against the door of the closet and kissing her passionately._

_The startled young woman had been innocently heading for the Great Hall before she was caught, off-gaurd, in a sneak "attack". She now stood in a dingy old broom closet that reeked of cat food, being fondled by one of her teachers. Hermione grinned in spite of herself, truly enjoying the sponateous abduction._

_"You are incorrigable!" Hermione whispered as he moved his kisses down her neck._

_"What was that, I'm insatiable?" Sirius asked, pausing his kisses only briefly. _

_"Well, you're that too. Honestly though, I am _so_ hungry Sirius... please? Dinner is starting. Don't do this to me!" Hermione begged, unable to resist him. _

_He looked up at her briefly, his lust-filled eyes burning holes into hers; he knew that she couldn't say no to him. Sirius silenced her by covering her lips with his own, he loved the way she kissed him. It was like she was completely surrendering herself. He felt like she was just letting her body melt into his touch, completely giving herself to him. He moved his hands underneath her shirt feeling her soft, flat stomach. Hermione sighed longingly and moved her hand over Sirius' ass, pulling his hips in closer to hers. He groaned appreciatively and lifted her shirt over her head. Hermione began to slowly unbutton Sirius' shirt as he kissed her neck and chest._

_She loved the way he kissed her. It was as though he was so hungry, and she was the only thing that could satisfy him. She melted to his touch eagerly, letting him take her, despite the warnings in her brain. Sirius had removed her bra and was slowly, teasingly, kissing her breasts. She moaned out his name and ran her hand up and down the front of his pants, eager to please him the way he was pleasing her._

_"Sirius... please," Hermione begged, her voice barely more then a whisper. She was shocked and dissappointed when he backed away and began buttoning his shirt again._

_"Well, alright then," he agreed plainy, looking at the shocked expression on her face._

_"Wha... What?" Hermione stuttered._

_"You want to go to dinner. You asked so nicely, I _had _to comply," his eyes twinkled up at her, and she knew he was pulling her leg. Sirius' eyes were so differant than Hermione's. She could keep her emotions hidden, but his eyes always gave everything away. _

_"You know that isn't what I meant," Hermione smirked up at him._

_"Well, then what what were you asking please for?" Sirius raised an eyebrow, faking ignorance. This was a game. A battle of wills. They both had will power in spades, but who really was in control of this situation? Hermione weighed the pro's and con's in her head; give in and get what you want, or walk away and get the power? She mulled it over in her head for lees then ten seconds before advancing on him. She would give in this time... after all there would be other battles_

Sirius smirked as he pretended to listen to Dumbledore's instruction, he couldn't help himself. He hadn't been able to keep his hands off of Hermione. He had even resorted to starting a slapping contest with her in the Gryffindor common room Sunday night, just so he had an excuse to touch her. Sirius supposed he should have felt bad for abusing both his power as head of house, and his relationship with Harry to see Hermione... but he didn't. He just couldn't seem to muster up the guilt. He was enjoying himself too much.

Dumbledore continued to ramble on about the importance of something... and never _ever_ under any circumstances allow students to do something else.

Sirius still wasn't listening. He glanced to his right and saw his old friend Remus eyeing him suspiciously. Remus knew something was up, but Sirius wasn't sure how much he knew. He thought back to a conversation they'd had Sunday afternoon at lunch:

_Sirius gazed down at the Gryffindor table, admiring the way the sun was pouring through the windows and highlighting Hermione's hair. He needed to be with her again, he needed to feel her pressed up against him. He began scheming ways to get her away from Harry and Ron, when he heard Remus clear his throat next to him._

_"See something you like?" Remus asked slyly, just quiet enough to ensure that they wouldn't be overheard._

_Sirius choked on the shepherd pie he had been shoveling into his mouth and sputtered, "Wha-wha... what are you talking about?"_

_"Heightened sense of smell, dumbass," Remus reminded his temporarily dense friend. "You smell like someone. A _female_ someone,"_

_"Well at least it isn't a _male _someone," Sirius joked._

_"Just be careful, Sirius. Please?" Remus pleaded._

_"I don't know what your talking about," Sirius said evasively before getting up and exiting the hall._

He didn't think that Remus knew _who_ it was, but he definately knew something. That worried Sirius greatly. His dear friend had always been responsible and cautious, and it was clear that Remus took his job seriously. He just hoped that Remus didn't take it serious enough to get him fired.

Dumbledore was now giving them very important instructions about a possible crisis ahead. Yet again, Sirius blocked him out. He had his own crisis to deal with. Hermione would be turning eighteen this Friday, and he needed to buy her a present.

But what exactly do you get a girl who you are secretly fucking? Then, an idea struck Sirius like a lightening bolt...or, rather, a _firebolt_.


	12. Fixing a Hole

Well its time to fix a hole, my faithful fans... And that hole is the ending of this story. AT LONG LAST! I doubt anyone even remembers this little story even exists, but here's to hoping. Im sorry I dissappeared for so long, but life gets in the way some times. Thank you all for your WONDERFUL reviews. They are what brought me back to this story. Now I'll be working hard through holidays at geting reaquainted with my story ( I need to read the whole thing over again). I still remember where I was going with it all, but I MUST MUST MUST have a beta reader to edit my work and I need someone to bounce my ideas off of. So if there's anyone out there up to the task let me know in a review. I would prefer you to have some beta experiance. Im and aweful speller, and Im even worse at grammar so its a neccessity.

I know Im not supposed to post an authors note as a chapter, but I figured you guys deverved to hear from me...

Just letting you know reviews of encouragement make my tiny fingers type faster!

PEACE, LOVE, AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!


	13. A Hard Day's Night

**A/N: I hear a collective gasp from all of my readers… It's true, I'm back! And this time for real. See, I've posted a new chapter just to prove it. Who is to thank for this miraculous return? None other then my new found inspiration, my sister. It seems she prefers the Harry/Ginny ship, and those are the only fics she reads. So I must bring her over to the dark side::Evil laughter ensues:: It's been a LONG time, hasn't it? Thank you to all of you who STILL leave me comments on this long forgotten story. I must admit I feel a pang of guilt every time I get an e-mail telling me there's a new review. I really am sorry, I hate it when a story starts to get good and then the author goes and abandons it. Anyways, I've made you wait long enough… Here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Hard Days Night**

"I've defeated mountain trolls, I've killed a basilisk, scared off hundreds of dementors with one little patronus, won the triwizard tournament, dueled countless deatheaters, and even destroyed Lord Voldemort… Why the hell can't I write a simple potions essay?" Harry whispered to Hermione over the stack of books balanced precariously between them. The sun had set hours ago and the Library had long since been deserted.

"Beats me… Why do you think _I_ didn't sign up for Advanced potions?" Ron stated loudly, ignoring Hermione's pleas for total silence. The trio had been sitting in the library for what seemed like an eternity and Harry had written one sentence for every foot of parchment that Hermione had filled. "Come on Harry, ditch homework. We need to practice! We play Slytherin this weekend,"

"Oh just piss off, the both of you!" Hermione spat, looking slightly maniacal. "I've had quite enough of you, Ron. And Harry…"

Harry cringed waiting to be told off by the crazed young woman. "If you don't beat Slytherin on Saturday it'll be the worst birthday I've ever had! Now give me this," She snatched up Harry's Essay, and after muttering a quick charm so that her handwriting was identical to his, began to scribble out an essay.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other, broad grins spreading across their faces. "Thanks Hermy. You'll be done in no time, I'm sure!" Ron smiled.

"Oh just shove it," She replied. "Now get out of here before I change my mind!"

The two young men needed no more motivation then that, and bolted out of the Library quicker then you could say Quidditch Pitch. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She was much happier when she was _alone_ in the Library. This was her asylum, her oasis, her natural habitat. Surrounded by pillars of books, like the walls of her private castle. She closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the smell of them… to breathe in that delicious aroma of leather and ink… of parchment and smoke. Smoke? The unfamiliar smell jolted her out of her daydreams like an unwelcome touch. Someone was smoking! In HER Library! She couldn't believe that someone had the audacity to taint the one place in the castle where she truly sought refuge. Hermione flew from her chair, hunting the offending stench. Who could be fool-hardy enough to smoke in a Library? A book could catch fire! Hermione shivered at the thought, and quickened her pace. The smell grew stronger as she reached the restricted section of the library. One more row of bookcases and she would find the culprit. She turned down the last corridor of books and looked straight ahead, fire in her eyes.

"Sirius Orion Black!" She scolded, sounding remarkably like her deceased Transfiguration Professor, "You put that cigarette out THIS INSTANT!"

Sirius was perched upon one of the cold stone window sills looking distraught and down-right petrified. He quickly put out the cigarette on the cover of the book in his lap, earning a shocked gasp from Hermione. She quickly moved towards him and leaned across his lap to open the window behind him.

"I… I'm terribly sorry Hermione," He began, wide-eyed and frown-faced. "I, I'm just under a lot of pressure, you see. This teaching thing isn't as easy as it looks, and I just needed a quick smoke to relieve some tension."

"Well it is a disgusting habit, and a muggle one at that! You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Smoking on Hogwarts grounds is strictly forbidden, and smoking _inside _the castle, let alone the Library of all places! Really Sirius, why not just piss on the books and dance on the tables while your at it?" Hermione paused for a breath, and Sirius quickly interjected.

"For Merlin's sake, you could give Madame Pince a run for her galleons…" Hermione just glared at him sternly, "I said I was sorry, please don't tell Dumbledore. I'll do anything!"

Hermione smiled inwardly at the thought of all the naughty things she should make him do, but she didn't let her face betray her. Instead she simply climbed onto to the sill and out of the window. She stood on the roof looking back at the surprised young man and asked simply, "Are you coming, or what?"

Sirius smiled in the mischievous way only he could, and followed the witch out the window. They climbed silently, up about ten feet and she led him to the flat surface on top of the window that jutted out from the dangerously slanted roof. They sat together on the edge, their feet dangling in the night air. If anyone had looked out that particular window at that moment they would have seen nothing but two sets of legs cut off at the knees. One pair, a woman's, crossed daintily at the ankles. The other, a man's, swinging back and forth like a child whose feet don't quite reach the floor. They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the scene. The lights from inside the castle illuminated the vast Hogwarts grounds and cast eerie shadows over the grass and lake. Sirius lit up another cigarette, and looked for the words to thank Hermione for letting him in on her little secret. She seemed to know what he was thinking and spoke first.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She didn't wait for a response, "I started coming up here during my third year. Harry and Ron weren't speaking to me because they thought my cat ate Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh… Wait, What?" Sirius questioned.

Hermione smiled as she explained the events of her third year that led up to the meeting and rescue of Sirius. When she was finished Sirius chuckled heartily and flicked his cigarette butt off the roof. Hermione wordlessly pointed her wand at the descending butt and it flashed and disintegrated in mid-air.

"Haven't you got any better ways of relieving your tension?" She queried.

Sirius grinned wickedly and raised an eyebrow, "I can think of a few."

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "We won't be doing _that_ in the library either."

He feigned disappointment before continuing, "I just can't seem to get organized… I find that I'm quite good at lectures, I just never know what to teach! I'm so disorganized that I end up forgetting which class knows what, and what each year needs to learn for their O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s. Not to mention I haven't got the patience to grade papers…"

"Why don't you just make a lesson plan?" Hermione suggested, and Sirius just growled. With a sigh she offered, "I'll do it for you."

"I could kiss you," He beemed.

"Well, why don't you?"

"I just finished smoking and my breath…" but Hermione cut him off. Grabbing the front of his shirt she brought him in for a searing kiss. Sirius responded appropriately, losing his fingers in her curly hair as he gently cradled her head in his hands. He kissed her back softly and sweetly, his tenderness betraying his arrogant and nonchalant demeanor. This kiss was different, and the feeling of pressure building in her chest scared her. She broke away and looked into his eyes searching for that playful, teasing look. That look that told her it was all a game, that look that would bring her back to her senses. Instead what she saw scared her even more. Sirius stared back not with longing or lust, but with genuine affection (she daren't use the _other_ word). She looked away quickly, hiding the blush creeping to her cheeks. And when she turned back just moments later, it was gone. Replaced once more with that mischievous smirk. _"It must have been my imagination,"_ she lied to herself as she stood up.

"It really is a disgusting habit," She stated out of nowhere.

"I'm quitting… eventually," He replied, as he stood and extended a hand to help her up. "M'Lady, may I escort you to my… uhm, your chambers?"

"Thank you, good sir," Hermione replied. And as they made their way back into the library, Hermione made up her mind to put a stop to this little tryst. She knew herself, and she knew that she had never felt that particular pressure in her chest before. It felt like she wanted to scream, and cry, and smile all at the same time. But in a good way, a _really_ good way. And so, it was with her Gryffindor determination, and her Granger will-power that she said goodnight to Sirius and went to bed, alone.

* * *

**A/N2: Man, that felt goooood. I'll have to write another one right away while the juices are still flowing. **

**I LOVE the idea of smoking Sirius, sexy isn't it. Oh and I KNOW he doesn't have a middle name (so don't bother telling me), but I wanted to give him one. Orion is his father's name and it makes his initials S.O.B. (son of a bitch) which suits him, don't you think?**


End file.
